Destiny's Call
by StoryTeller935
Summary: Hermione Granger didn't know that she was going to help win the love of her life's kingdom back, she also didn't know that dreams can become reality. Chapter 10 has been replaced with the full story.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

In another time, another place there lived a race called wizards that resided in a peaceful era. These wizards were ruled by the fair and just Queen Lily Potter who had two children, a daughter named Ginny who was not blood related but still escalated to the title of princess and a son named Harry whom resembled his late father King James. This time of harmony and prosperity between all the lands would have lasted for all eternity if it had not been for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A vile bunch, they care for nothing and no one except themselves, living on the outskirts and in shadows. Using brute strength mixed with dark magic they surprised and overtook Queen Lily's kingdom, killing the survivors that had not made it into hiding. For years Voldemort sat on the once noble thrown corrupting everything he and his power touched while the rebels regrouped and fought back. A losing cause, the rebels started to give up hope until it was rumored that the most powerful of their kind, Dumbledore, was planning to bring help to them that could change their cruel way of life. That is where this story begins.


	2. Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters; they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The plot for the most part and some characters are mine, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out whom.

Chapter 1: Arriving

Whispers ceased as the ancient man walked toward the circle of worn wizards. Their years showing on their faces; the terrors and wonders they've witnessed evident in their eyes. The man stepped forward into the small amount of light shinning through the crevice in the top of the cave.

_It's sad,_ he thought_, that we have to once again meet in secret, but hopefully this can bring an end to that and so much more._

Taking a look around the circle of comrades, he nodded to each and them in return. Taking a deep breath, stronger than anyone would have guessed for such a seemingly old wizard, he began to tell of his plan. He did not need to speak very loudly for his voice was stronger than most and the cave's walls helped his words to reverberate into the anxious ears.

"My friends, thank you for meeting me today; I hope you all are as well as one can be in a time like this." There were a few chuckles at this but they were quickly silenced. "I understand the hardships you have had to endure to come here today, but I assure you it was worth it. As you know the war is not going well for our side, though our courage and hope are great, our strength weakens with each battle lost. We will not last if we continue to travel the path we are on. That is why I have gathered you here, to help bring the end of this war."

"And how do you plan to do that, Dumbledore?" scoffed Snape, one of the members of the group. "We have tried everything within our power, even calling upon death himself to aid us, and it was all for naught. We have nothing left."

Various members of the present group slightly nodded their heads; some let their heads droop in defeat. Few others held their gazes upon Dumbledore, an unwavering trust shown upon their faces.

"My plan, Severeus, is something that we have overlooked in our studies. We considered so many options, but never one as simple as this. We will call through time and space to bring the greatest hero ever known and he or she shall aid us in our fight. I tell you it can work if we combine all the power we have left and summon our champion. Peace at last shall be within our sight once again." Dumbledore finished looking into his audience's eyes in attempt to give hope. "I ask you, I plead you, to help me and all of our people. We have nothing left to lose." He stepped back into the crowd and the shouts began ringing through the cave.

"Have you gone mad?"

"... Might just work…"

"We'll all die; I can't do that to my family-"

"Preposterous-"

"Absurd-"

"Absurd enough to work-"

"Enough!" shouted Severeus. "Fools, what is the matter with you? Simply take a vote on the idea, that is all; if we decide to go through with Albus' idea then we shall as soon as possible. If the vote is against, then that party better have another suggestion."

"Thank you, Severus" said Dumbledore tiredly. "Now, all those in favor raise your hands". After a pause the majority of the council raised their hands.

"Opposed?" A few hand crept their way up in vain. "Very well, with your permission let us begin". And so it was that they brought forth their combined power, concentrating on the one person that could save them all.

_She was standing in a lake, clear and cool with mists that hide the surrounding area. The lake didn't even have ripples coming from where she stood, and the air seemed to have an earthly sweetness to it, but she barely noticed any of this. Her eyes were locked on the shore where a man was standing just a few feet away from her, fully clothed, his face blurry to her eyes. He walked slowly toward her, she could not retreat, feeling her breath begin to quicken and her heart pounding like mad. He had always had this effect on her but she could never get used to it. They were now a breath apart and his strong arms encircled her shaking body. With his warmth surrounding her she felt safe, protected, and maybe even…loved? His features became clearer; ebony hair fell over his eyes, which were a starling green shade like no other she had seen before. He lifted a callused hand and caressed her cheek; she leaned in and raised her hand to do the same to him, feeling him relax at her touch. Slowly, gently, they began to pull their faces toward each other. She gave a sigh of pleasure and just as their lips touched…._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hermione Granger opened her eyes only to glare once again at the evil device known as her alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, she fell back onto her pillow and stared at her ceiling.

_It figures, s_he thought, exasperated; _once again I have the greatest dream of my life, only to have it ruined by something annoying and obnoxious. Just once I would like to finish that dream! _

Ever since Hermione had turned seventeen she had been having the same dream with the mysterious stranger who always seemed to make her heart pound a mile a minute. It was now nine months later and she still couldn't remember his face, except his eyes.

_Those gorgeous emerald eyes!_

Rising from bed, she prepared herself for her last day of college, preparing herself to start her new life. Going through her usual morning routine she couldn't get the image out of her head. The lake, the mist, the man, it all seemed so close and yet so distant. Arriving at school she still could not shake the dream so she went about her day, waiting for each class to end until finally…

RING!

Summer had arrived!

_Finally! Now the only question is what I am going to do this summer._

Hermione pondered this as she walked home but a noise shook her from her daydreaming. It sounded like the wind suddenly growing stronger and then dying away. Curious, she looked around and to her amazement saw a hole. But not just any hole, this one was black and it was floating right off to her side.

_What is that thing?_ Cautiously, she began to take a closer look until all of a sudden an unknown force had pushed her in the floating hole. She screamed but there was no one around to hear. She saw and heard nothing, and the only thing she felt was the air rushing passed her as she fell, unbeknownst to her, through time and space.

_Oh my head … what happened?_

A disoriented Hermione brought herself to sit up slowly while rubbing her head. Not yet speaking a word, she tried to figure out what had happened.

_There was that hole, and then I was falling…so many stars…and then I woke up on what appears to be a cave floor_. _Okay… this is weird._

At this thought she began to take in her surroundings. A more-or-less dark and dank cave surrounded her, with some light streaming in from a crevice in the ceiling. She could make out some stones with moss on them and a dim glow coming from what she assumed to be the entrance. She slowly rose to her feet and began to make her way towards the entrance, but before she could take a step she heard a very calm voice behind her.

"I trust your journey was safe?"

She turned around slowly, ready to run if the situation called for it and saw for the first time an old man sitting on one of the rocks. His beard was down to his knees and he wore some type of robe that covered his body completely. Behind his half-moon spectacles resided knowing and kind eyes. Immediately her fear evaporated, and sensing she could trust this man she finally spoke.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

He looked at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating whether to answer her or not, in the end he merely smiled and stated:

"I am known as Albus Dumbledore and you are in the once proud land of Gryffindor. We have fallen on troubled times now, which is why you are here."

He gestured for her to sit and she did so, the pain long gone. After waiting for her to be settled, he continued his story.

"You see Ms. Granger; (how he knew her name she would never know) long ago the land of Gryffindor was a vast and kind place. Loved by all that lived within its borders and in peace with all of its surrounding lands, well, all except one but I shall get to that in a moment. In the royal house of Gryffindor there lived the noble King James and Queen Lily with their son Harry and daughter Ginerva. Just and kind to all their subjects, they were the greatest king and queen in the history of Gryffindor.

Sadly such happy times never lasted, as it was that King James passed away suddenly. During the kingdom's mourning the Land of the Death Eaters ruled by Lord Voldemort attacked, using brute force and dark magic to seize the throne. We were caught unaware and unprepared for the war that ensued. Our armies fought bravely but to no avail and so it was that Voldemort took the throne of Gryffindor, sending it into darkness. Through some small amount of luck we were able to hide the royal family, both the queen and princess, the prince had went on a crusade some months before and had still not returned, underground where they rallied the survivors and became the rebel faction.

Here we are now, in great peril, which is why you have been brought here. Our factions has grown smaller and smaller over the years, most have given up hope and live in despair as Voldemort's grasp on the nation becomes stronger. It was this that brought myself and others of my kind together to call forth a champion to help us through this time, to help us bring back the peace we once had. That champion is you, Hermione Granger."

Listening attentively and fascinated by the story just told to her it took a second to register the last thing that Dumbledore had said.

"What? You must be joking!" Hermione shrieked, jumping out of her seat. "With all do respect, sir, I'm not a champion, nor do I know how to be one! I-I've never lifted a sword, never fought, in fact, I've never been in a physical fight in all my life!" At this point she was slightly pacing back and forth, but never taking her eyes off of Dumbledore's whose were irritatingly calm. She stopped, took a full breath to try and calm down and did what she did best: rationalize. "Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sorry but I don't think I could be this champion you want, I mean maybe you made a mistake with whatever it was that you did."

His old eyes twinkled. "No, there was no mistake, _you_ are the one that can help us, but I understand if it is not your wish. I will not force the responsibility on you, but I'm afraid I can't send you home right now. It took a great amount of magic to bring you here, and we need time for it to replenish."

Somehow hearing about magic didn't quite strike her as odd, although it probably should. Something from her childhood still remained in her for deep down she still believed in spells, witches, and wizards but never told anyone. _And this entire experience has been the most magical thing to ever happen to me._

"You mean magic brought me here, real magic?"

His eyes sparkled with laughter, "Of course Ms. Granger, what else?"

At this realization Hermione began to change her mind. _Perhaps, I can help in someway; after all I can't just leave (well, not that I could anyway), especially if these people think I can help. And in the meantime maybe I can learn some magic!_

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I guess I could try and help, though I don't know what help I might be. I still doubt that I'm this champion that you say I am, but since I'm here anyway, I guess it couldn't hurt to lend a helping hand."

At this new the old man stood up smiling, "Wonderful, now perhaps we should get you settled in and prepare you to meet the queen and her daughter," Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "oh yes, they and the others will want to meet you, sadly the prince still hasn't returned from his crusade but I have a feeling he will turn up soon, so we'll have to introduce you to him later."

And with that the wizard and girl left the cave's mouth into the fresh air and dying sun's rays. They walked for a time without speaking; he seemed to need to concentrate on something, but she was focusing on the beautiful scenery. The trees, mostly gentle willows, strapping redwoods, and sturdy oaks, stood all around with their jade leaves swaying with breeze, green grass at their base. A loquacious stream nearby bubbled and laughed as it went rushing by. The multi-colored flora in bloom sprouting where dead, cold leaves once were, surrounded her and took her breath away. In the distance, ominous mountains stood with their shadows smothering what Hermione assumed to be the besieged castle, its towers piercing the sky.

Tearing her head away from the landscapes and towards the man standing next to her, she asked "are we close, sir?"

Shaken awake from his thoughts he looked about and stated, "As a matter of fact we are, just over that next hilltop. It is rather obvious but I feel it should be said, this is a secret location so please try to refrain from speaking of it."

"Of course, I understand," she promised, and continued their walk in silence until they were over a hilltop.

"Welcome to the rebel Gryffindor camp, follow me and we shall find you some proper attire. The queen is anxious to meet with you." While he led her through the camp, she looked around at all the sites while trying to keep up.

An armory was to her left, fixing broken blades and armor while equipping others with new weapons. A hospital of sorts was off in a corner, people running in and out of it with vials of liquids and nurses bringing in new people, some with peculiar purple spots all over their body, as far as Hermione can tell, to be checked on. A feeding spot was a little further down the path, giving out bread and such with a bubbling cauldron being stirred by a cook. Further on she found sleeping quarters, corrals, and her destination; a dress tent.

_I assume the camp's cloaked by magic; otherwise I don't see how they could have so many people in one place without it drawing suspicion. _Later, she asked Dumbledore about it and he confirmed her suspicions. Heading inside the tent Hermione was greeted with a smile from a woman named Madame Malkin.

"Ah Madam Malkim, lovely to see you again, I was hoping you could find a spare tunic and breeches for our young friend here."

Looking over Hermione, the woman replied "Not a problem at all Albus, I've got just her size and a pair of boots to match." She pulled out a green tunic with a brown pair of breeches and boots and handed them to Hermione. "You can change right behind that curtain dear."

Hermione said thank you and retreated to the curtain to try on these new clothes. When she finished, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Not exactly the fashion statement I was hoping to make this summer, but I guess it will do. _Emerging from the curtain she asked Madam Malkin for something to tie her hair back with and received a leather strap. Turning towards Dumbledore with her hair firmly in a ponytail he smiled

"You look wonderful Ms. Granger and quite ready for our next stop. Off we go then, and thank you Madame, you have been most helpful."

He bowed his head. Madam Malkin blushed. "Anything I can do to help and don't be a stranger, Albus."

With that done they headed on to a much more important meeting.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I was wondering, what should I say to the queen? I've never been around royalty so I'm rather unsure about what to do."

Dumbledore continued look forward as he replied, "Just be honest to her majesty, they aren't so different from common people, they just have an extra title in front of their name. Oh, and Ms. Granger perhaps it would be best if you would refer to me as Professor Dumbledore in the future. An old title everyone seems to prefer to call me, and I must say I have gotten quite used to it." He waved as a couple of soldiers walked by and greeted him.

"Ok, M…Professor" They continued their walk until they reached a rather large tent. Two guards stood out in front and nodded to Dumbledore and allowed him access. Upon entering the room Hermione heard greetings from all over directed at the professor. Looking around it wasn't hard to spot the queen and her daughter. Though there were only a few women inside, two women in the middle had a certain air about them that the others didn't quite possess; Hermione could only take them as the queen and her daughter. Though they were drabbed in regular clothing their beauty was unmatched by anyone Hermione had ever seen.

The older woman with flaming red hair greeted Dumbledore with a smile and a hug. "Albus, welcome back! You've been sorely missed," she said as she pulled away, giving her daughter a chance to shake his hand.

"Apologies, my queen, for I was caught up in something again, but I bring you good news."

Lily looked hopeful, "Is it he? Is it the champion, has he come at last?"

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle at this and stepped aside, "My queen, princess, and counsel I would like to introduce to you Hermione Granger, our savior."  
The room was entirely quiet for quite a few seconds before laughter, gasps, and praises were shouted from many mouths.

Looking from the girl that stood before her and Albus, Lily was rather shocked. But she would give the girl a chance to show what she was capable of, besides, she doubted Albus could have gotten it wrong. Composing herself quickly she looked back at Hermione and began to speak:

"Ms. Granger is it? Well, welcome to Gryffindor or what's left of it anyway. We do thank you for helping us."

Hermione was shocked, she didn't think that the queen would believe that she was the champion, she didn't even believe it! Thinking she'd better go along with this she gave a shadow of a curtsy and replied, "Thank you Your Majesty, but please don't thank me yet, I still don't know what I can do, if anything."

The queen smiled kindly, "I'm sure you will do the best of your abilities to help us regain our peace again. For now I suggest you recover from your jour-"

"What have you done Albus? What have you brought us?" shouted Snape. "This _girl_ is supposed to be our champion; she is what decides our fate? She probably doesn't know any magic or even how to fight properly! What good can she possibly be?"

Everyone now was focused on Dumbledore for his response. "You may be surprised, Severus, she quite the clever girl."

"Clever!" shrieked Snape, "Cleverness, will not save us, we've tried that and it ended miserably. Bring the girl outside and we'll see how _clever_ she is!" Immediately he stomped out waiting for Hermione.

Looking more than a little frightened Hermione asked, "What does he mean? What is he going to do?" Dumbledore kept his calm expression but now had a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to face him by yourself," he explained, "to prove to him and everyone else that you are our champion" She looked at him flabbergasted

"You must be joking, what can I do against him!"

"You will find the answer inside yourself, if you look deep enough." The professor advised as he led her and the rest of the company within the tent outside. A steaming Snape stopped them and stood ready and waiting. Hermione took a couple of steps toward him and stood there, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Diffindo!" shouted Snape and Hermione, thinking on her feet, jumped to the side and when she recovered saw that her tunic now had a very big gash in the side.

"Impedimenta!" Snape shouted once again, and once again Hermione barely dodged it.

Growing even angrier he began to scream spells at the poor girl: "Incarcerous, Incendio, Petrificus Totalus, SECTUMSEMPRA!" It was all Hermione could do to continue dodging these sure to be painful attacks. She thought she might not make it until someone in the audience decided to lend a helping hand.

"Hermione, catch!" Catching the sword thrown to her, she saw the princess give her a good luck sign and she went back to dodging curse after curse. She had fallen after taking a few swipes and laid there upon the ground, waiting for Snape to finish her off.

"You pathetic little thing, I knew you couldn't possibly be the champion." A curse was on the tip of his tongue when suddenly something stopped him.

With the threat made, Hermione felt something pull in her mind. Growing stronger by her anger, she collected the last of her strength and shouted the first thing that came to her mind:

"_STUPIFY!"_

Looking around after a couple of moments she noticed that Snape had not made his final attack but was falling to the ground. She slowly rose, forgetting her pain for the moment, and pointed the sword tip at his throat. Cheers were heard from all around and laughter as well as congratulations were shouted as well. Walking over towards the princess she bowed her head and handed back the sword.

"Thank you for the help Your Highness, I'm sorry I could not use it better." Ginerva, or Ginny as she likes to be called, chucked at this.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be glad to give you a couple of lessons; it would be my honor after seeing you beat such annoying man like Snape."

She smiled up at her new-found friend and turned to Dumbledore as he began to speak.

"Friends, victory will soon be at hand!" stated Dumbledore with a proud smile on his face. For months the whole camp began to work with renewed strength and Hermione was taught magic along with swordplay. Though it was rough at first she seemed to have a hidden talent for both. It wasn't long until the rebels were ready to make the final preparations on what would possibly be their last battle.

_Author's Note_

_I know that it's usually Harry that gets to act the hero all the time but I figure why not give Hermione a chance. I hope you can bear with me on its AUness and I promise you that some sweet love is on its way. There will be some serious H/Hr in later chapters so please just hold on.! Reviews help by the way._


	3. Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own this computer.

A/N: Please bear with the story I know it's feminist, but love comes in the next chapter, promise! Also I will be trying to give a chapter a week, so keep the reviews coming, send ideas/compliments/ or flames (they make me laugh).

The Battles

"Hermione! Hurry over to the practice ring; we're going to have a couple of rounds."

"All right Ginny I'll be there in a few minutes!" shouted back Hermione who was finishing sharpening her blade outside of the armory; her extensive battling and practicing had called for it. Putting on her boots she walked over to the practice ring where they had their weekly sword tournaments. Leaning her blade against the fence, she followed suit of her friend Princess Ginerva or Ginny to her close friends. She watched the match between two men as she contemplated the time she had been there.

_It's already been six months. I've learned so much… but I miss home. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to go back, or whether I'll even take the chance._

One of the men kneeled called out for mercy and the other, with his sword pointed at his throat, granted it. Shouts of laughter and congratulations were heard all around.

"Hermione, why don't you take this round?" asked her friend. "Give these boys a little lesson; I think Diggory still remembers his last bout with you."

Laughing at the memory of her last win, she put on the mandatory padding and jumped over the fence, waiting for an opponent. The men laughed and pushed a couple of their friends toward the ring but most backed off. Hermione had established herself as quite a natural swordsman and everybody was only too aware of it. Some said that she was born with a sword in her hand, though she assured them she never touched one until six months ago.

"I'll take her on; I haven't had a good bout in weeks." The voice came from Ron, the general of the Queen's rebel force and Prince Harry's best friend. He and Hermione had quickly become great friends, finding common ground in that they were such good swordsmen.

Hermione looked at him as he hopped the fence. "Are you sure about this Ron? You wouldn't want to lose again in front of all your men, now would you?"

"The sun was in my eyes last time, and I had eaten something rather foul for dinner. You won merely because I was not up to my best, but that's about to change," he replied with a cocky grin. With that they both took their stance, waiting for the other to move.

Seeing a stick lying on the ground Hermione kicked it up with her foot and aimed at Ron. He dodged this and made his first attack; parrying, Hermione came back with a couple of combination attacks. Both were moving swiftly, each dodging and parrying the other's blade while trying to make an attack hit home. It became that their blades were no more than silver shimmers and their feet never stopped moving. Cheers were starting up again as sweat could be seen on both of their brows; their attacks began to slow and become heavy. Finally, it was Ron who faltered for half a second and Hermione took full advantage of it: beating his blade out of his hand she brought him to his knees where she laid her sword point at his throat. After a couple of moments of heavy breathing from both of them a simple word was uttered from Ron:

"Mercy."

The crowd went into frenzy at the magnificent show they had just witnessed as Hermione helped Ron to his feet, shook his hand, and jumped the fence only to be congratulated by Ginny.

She hugged her friend. "Well done, Hermione; that was amazing!" They both went off to Hermione quarters to cool down and discuss the bout. Dusk was setting in and Ginny left towards the makeshift mess hall for dinner. Hermione decided to stay in, seeing as she didn't really feel like moving. Slowly, as her thoughts turned to her time at the camp, her eyelids couldn't stay up and she slipped off into a deep sleep.

_She was standing in a lake, clear and cool with mists that hide the surrounding area. The lake didn't even have ripples coming from where she stood and the air seemed to have an unearthly sweetness to it, but she barely noticed any of this. Her eyes were locked on the shore where a man was standing just a few feet away from her, fully clothed, his black hair hanging over his emerald eyes. He walked slowly toward her, she could not retreat, feeling her breath begin to quicken and her heart pounding like mad. _

_He had always had this effect on her, and it never failed to quicken her pulse. They were now a breath apart and his strong arms encircled her shaking body. With his warmth surrounding her she felt safe, protected, and maybe even……...loved. He lifted a callused hand and caressed her cheek; she leaned in and raised her hand to do the same to him, feeling him relax at her touch. Slowly, gently they began to pull their faces toward each other. _

"_Hermione…I-" he started, his voice strong with emotion, but she didn't let him finish, putting a finger to his lips._

"_Shhh" she whispered, and pulled his face closer, their lips almost touching………_

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny shook her friend. "Important news has come in and the Queen asks you to be present."

"I'm up, I'm up… I'll be right there Ginny, just wait outside for a moment, ok?" Ginny walked out and waited for Hermione while she pulled on her boots and tied up her hair.

_What I wouldn't give to finish that dream! If only I knew who he was. _

Shaking the dream from her mind for the moment she finished getting ready and before long she and Ginny were inside the Queen's tent with the rest of the royal counsel.

Queen Lily was standing over a map with Ron at her side pointing at certain positions. "So our fears are becoming a reality: Voldemort is gathering his troops to take us out. What are their numbers?"

"About 3000, my queen, and those ranks grow with every week that passes; he is calling all his men," Ron reported. "I'm afraid that if we don't move quickly we won't stand much of a chance."

The queen nodded at this and asked for suggestions from the assembled group. A couple of present master wizards made their proposals.

"We could envelop the land with a thick mist to give us some cover."

"That would be no use; his sorcerers are too powerful and will be able to disperse the mist. We could try to magically take out the soldiers from a distance."

"We aren't powerful enough for that; they would be too far out of range!"

Raised voices began to crop up as the ideas became more and more outlandish.

Ron slammed his hand down at this point. "Gentlemen, please! There must be something that we could do and agree on!" His voice carried over the others and a hushed silence ensued as they thought further.

During all this bickering Hermione sidled over toward the map to get a better look at the grounds. After looking over it for a few moments, she suddenly had an idea.

"Your majesty, where do their sentries keep watch and men lie while they wait?"

It was Ron that answered her, pointing towards the map. "The sentries lie around the edge of the valley and the waiting soldiers are a couple of miles west of the castle. I believe Voldemort does not wish them to close in case they decide to rebel."

Taking this into account she formulated a plan, "All right, how about this. We take down a few sentries at a time and carry those off so when the new ones come they'll just think the others have left early. Half of us will go through their blind spots while the other half creates a lot of smoke in a position similar to the camps'. They'll send men to check it out, thinking it might be us.

The half that stayed behind can take care of those scouts, and when they don't return they'll send more men. As this is going on, the half that is waiting by the castle can attack at dawn when the soldiers are drowsy and their ranks cut down. The others will come and help, and then they will have to face a two-sided battle while some of us go and try to retake the castle."

She waited to see what the reactions might be; most had been quiet throughout her proposition and still no one muttered a word. Her face was becoming a little red with embarrassment with each increasingly awkward second.

"It just might work."

Ron said, as his brow furrowed while putting this plan into action. "Yes, I don't see why not, the wizards here could create the smoke and help take out the incoming soldiers, while the rest of us wait and overtake the ones at the castle. It really could work your majesty."

Queen Lily looked around for any other suggestions but no one seemed to have anything as good as the plan laid before them. "Very well, it shall be carried out day after tomorrow; get the men prepared and ready."

With that the people inside the tent began to file out. As Hermione was about to leave she was called back. "Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione turned to look at the queen. "Of course your majesty."

Queen Lily motioned for her to sit. "You came to us a few months ago saying you had never picked up a sword or done magic and yet you are one of most skilled swordsman and witches here. You didn't think you would be of any help, yet you come up with a plan like this." At this point the queen herself sat in a chair across from Hermione's. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you have done but I wish to try, will you be the lead commanders of our army? The position is usually given to the prince but seeing as how he is absent for the moment…" the queen grinned "it would be a great honor if you would accept it, in my son's absence.

Hermione looked blank for a second until finally responding, "I would be honored my queen. But wouldn't it be more appropriate to have someone like Ron take the position, After all he is your general?"

The queen smiled at this and said, "I do see your reasoning on this matter, but it seems to me that you could do the job just as well. Now if you'll accept we shall hear no more about it. I know you will do fine, I suggest you get some sleep, it will be a long day."

Bowing she replied "Pleasant dreams your majesty" and walked out heading towards her tent.

She met up with Ginny as she was going to bed and told her the news. "Oh that's wonderful Hermione, Congratulations!" she hugged her friend, "Harry would be proud to know that the position has gone to someone capable."

"Congratulations Hermione" Ron said coming over, "I couldn't help overhearing, well done, it shall be a pleasure to fight by your side" he added with a grin. A look on her face told him that she was going to protest but he stopped her, "No you would be far better suited for the position than me, it's far too much work and planning for me, after all you know how lazy I am. It will be an honor to take orders from you, especially because you now what you're doing."

She simply smiled and thanked both her friends, bid them goodnight, and entered her tent deep in thought. Lying on her bed she did not immediately go to sleep for she had much to think about.

_Lead Commander? Oh that's too big of a responsibility. I would have been fine with a simple soldier rank but Lead Commander? I've never even been in a real battle unlike most of the people here. And it's the prince's postion, I'm sure he won't like finding out that it was given away. _Turning over she decided, _well when he comes back he can have, that will be fine with me. _

And with that she went to sleep dreaming of a lake, a stranger, and battle cries flying through the air.

All of the next day the troops gathered themselves and weapons to prepare for the morning attack. Armor was shined and swords were sharpened, the mages prepared the magic for the smoke that they were to create. Horses were packed and loved ones were spending time together for a few precious hours.

Hermione herself was preparing her armor and sword under one of the many trees close to the camp. Pausing, she looked up and saw in the distance the castle that they would soon try to storm and take back. Its dark towers taunting her she returned to her work until she was satisfied. Deciding she deserved a small rest she lied out in the sun for a few minutes, enjoying the somewhat calm surroundings and peace, that is until her friends found her.

Ginny and Ron walked up the hill where she lay and came to sit on either side of her. None of them spoke; all of them contemplating that tomorrow's dawn may very well be the last one they see.

Ginny was the first to break the silence, "It'll work, your plan, we'll take back our land and then we can all go home" looking at each of them in turn she added, "All of us"

Ron nodded his head "It will be nice to return home after so long, it will be even nicer to have this war end, and then maybe we can get some rest."

At this Hermione looked at her friend, really looked at him, and saw a few grey hairs in his red mop and a few faint lines on his face that should not have been there. _He's too young to look that old, but I suppose that's what constant battles do to you after a time. _

The feeling of battle impressed upon them, they looked toward the horizon. Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye, turned her head to get a better look and perked up a little. "Look over there" she pointed towards a flock of birds, "they're white doves, they mean peace and look at that, they're flying together. That's a good omen."

The others seemed to perk up at this thought and started to rise. Ginny helped Hermione and turned to leave saying, "My mother wants us to spend some time together before I go off tomorrow, I'll see you two in the morning."

"I have to go as well. I have to check to see if the men are all set for tomorrow. See you at dawn," with a smile he added, "Lead commander" and walked off.

Staying just a little longer to watch the sunset Hermione decided to turn in early as well. Walking back to her tent she nodded to few people who wished her luck and a good night's sleep. Lying on her bed she remained awake for a while, wondering about her first real battle and the obstacles they would have to come over. Falling into a fitful sleep she found the early hours of dawn came far too quickly.

"Second group go!" Hermione gave the signal for the next group to through the now unobserved gap towards their designated meeting point. The sentries' disappearance continued through the night and from what they saw, the men at camp seemed rather unnerved from them not returning.

It was a couple of hours before dawn, Hermione turned to Ginny who was crouching down next to her, "Give the signal for the smoke."

Ginny nodded and walked over to the wizard that had been assigned to alert the other half of their army. A couple of complex words were spoken and in a few minutes some very thick grey smoke could be seen rising over what appeared to be a vast section of forest. Not surprisingly the men from the opposing army noticed this smoke and sent a squad of soldiers to check it out. Forty-five minutes passed and they had not returned nor sent word, so another squad was sent. This went on until dawn, by this time the men in the camp were either frightened or very drowsy.

The sun just showed its face over the mountains in the east when Hermione shouted the command, "Attack!"

Every single man and woman they had smuggled through the night charged forward; weapons raised and battle cries upon their lips. Before the opposing army even knew what had happened the Gryffindor wizards had thrown their first spells, incinerating quite a few tents with screams coming from within. Finally gathering their wits the enemy army gathered their forces to return their attack. In a single moment the two armies clashed, bodies and weapons flew into the air, anguish cries sounded, and the clangs of weapons pounding against one another. Some of the Gryffindor wizards had stayed back to give the second signal; this time alerting the other half of their forces to join the battle. They came in a rush and soon the enemy was fighting a two-sided battle.

This was all that Hermione had time to see for she led a regiment of warriors into the castle. Ginny had come with her and together they fought side by side until they had reached the throne room.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked breathing rather heavily.

Hermione looked at the close doors once more, "No, but we can't turn back now. Forward!" The men around her open the doors and were met with a surprise of great magnitude. Sitting on throne that belonged to the noble house of Gryffindor was not Voldemort but a blonde haired man with an evil look in his eye.

Hermione and her men ran inside but stopped in the center of the room, looking around and waiting for a trap. The room itself must have been grand at one time, thought Hermione, but now was covered with shadows and an ugliness that only came from darkness residing for a long period of time. The blonde haired man that sat on one of the two high-backed thrones began to speak as he rose.

"Bravo, bravo." he said in a mocking tone. "You've surprised our troops and stormed the castle. I suppose you deserve around of applause." He clapped three times and out from the shadows emerged a large group of armor-clad warriors bearing swords, maces, and axes. With the hardened look of killing in their eyes they came out to surround the Gryffindor assembly; their eyes picking out their first victim.

Hermione and her troops prepared themselves for battle, the blonde man began again. "Since your about to die I'm going to give you the privilege of knowing who I am. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort's right hand man, and the lord of this castle. My Lord does not have time to deal with such trifles as you rebels so he grants me the boon of this kingdom. Sadly there shall be no more rebels to play with and crush after today, but, ah, what is the old saying 'all good things must come to an end.'"

"Burn in hell you disgusting lapdog!" shouted one of the soldiers next to Hermione.

"I'd recognize that delightful voice anywhere. Princess Ginerva, still trying to fit into a man's world I see. Seeing you again is such a lovely treat, so lovely in fact that I'm willing to show a bit of mercy. Join me and I promise your friends will have a quick death." The thought of either killing or the alternative put a disgusting smile on the man's fair face.

Revulsion covered Ginny's face at the very thought. Raising her voice so as to be heard by all, she shouted "I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it. But I'll show you mercy and make your death a quick one." With that Ginny jumped forward and cut down the surprised man in her path. It was the signal they all had been waiting for and the fighting erupted around the hall. Hermione fought from one weak attacker to the next until she was able to make her way to Malfoy himself.

Coming to stand in front of him he raised his sword and said, "So you're their supposed champion, what a joke, you aren't fit to be in my harem. "

A look of disgust cross her face as she jumped forward and their two blades locked, each trying to push the other down. Malfoy continued his little speech, "My and no patience either, I can not wait until I tell My Lord you were the first to die by my blade today, but don't worry, you certainly won't be the last."

Hermione shoved him and he stumbled back a few steps. Regaining her balance she replied, "I won't be the one to die today, but don't worry, _Voldemort_ will be joining you."

Malfoy snarled at this and lunged at her, "You filth, how dare you speak his name in that manner, you will pay dearly." He jabbed his rapier at her midsection but she artfully dodged it riposting towards his head which he barely parried.

The pair were oblivious to their surrounding as each thrusted and jabbed, parried and riposted again and again. Soon sweat began to form on both of their foreheads but it was Malfoy he began to lose ground. Hermione began to take on the offense more and more while Malfoy stumbled and continued to retreat his taunting tactics long forgotten. Malfoy made one last lunge toward Hermione's side only to have his blade his knocked away and find her sword pointed at his throat.

"Surrender and your punishment may be lenient" she breathed heavily. Despite the fear within his eyes he threw his head back and laughed.

Looking her straight in the eye he laughed, "The pain he will cause me for losing this foothold will be nothing to what he will do to you and the rest of this kingdom. Perhaps I can save him the trouble!"

Pulling out a hidden dagger he lunged at Hermione with the last of his remaining strength and thrust the blade into her side. Hermione screamed out and thrusted through Malfoy; he was dead before he hit the ground.

Hermione dropped to her knees as the pain overtook her. She heard Ginny call out her name and call for the nearest wizards' help but didn't care as darkness clouded her vision.

Author's Extra Note

I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, the more reviews the faster I'll write, please tell me parts you like and don't.


	4. First Meetings

First Meetings

Chains.

Those were the first things Hermione noticed as she regained consciousness. She didn't open her eyes but took inventory of her body.

_Chains around my wrists, a couple of bruises feel like they're beginning to form. Ah, a couple of cracked ribs. All and all I seem to be alive. _

Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings, one word described them: gloomy. There was very little light coming from the lantern in the corner. The stone walls seemed to be coated with a dark slimy substance and there was water dripping somewhere with an echo that reverberated off the entire room.

Closing her eyes again she groaned. _Why did I volunteer for this mission?_ She began to remember the events that had happen just a few days ago.

_After being healed by Madame Pomfrey she began to exercise her sore muscles with learning a new weapon. She had seen some small dagger fights before the siege but never actually engaged in one. Lately she had been learning not only the proper way to hold a dagger but to disarm an opponent without killing them, a skill she held high in value. The exercise sped up her recovery until she was almost good as new. Her regained strength brought her to Queen's Lily room where Ron, Ginny, and a few wizards were already present._

"We need to know what their next move is. We are stable for the moment but that does not mean they couldn't overtake us. We must try and find a way to find out what they are planning." Ron said to the assembly. Naturally, everyone was in agreement to this but the question was, how?

It was Ginny that came up with the answer. "A spy. Send someone in to infiltrate their castle and listen." The wizards present exchanged a few looks but it was Snape who said what they were all thinking.

"But Your Highness, who would be _brave_ enough to take on such a mission, the chances of survival if they were caught are not very high."

Arguments began to rise as some agreed with Snape while others shouted the names of those who could undertake such a fool hardy mission.

Ron turned to Her Majesty and his voice carried over the others, silencing them. "Your Majesty, I volunteer for this mission. I would be able to make it out alive and I'd rather not put any of my men in danger."

"That is very noble of you Ron but I simply can't let you go." Lily replied. Ron looked as though he was about to protest but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, stop and think about this for a moment. If you go and don't come back who will lead us, certainly not me I don't have the experience. If anything were to happen to you we would be more vulnerable than we are now." This seemed to get through to Ron; his face fell slightly but smiled at Hermione.

She smiled in return. "That is why I am going." If it the room was quiet before it was dead silent now. All eyes were on her; Ginny stood up and advanced on her.

"Are you mad? You just suffered a mortal wound, not even a month ago. Hermione, despite what you might think you are still injured. To go on such a mission would be suicidal, we can't lose you either." Ron nodded in agreement but Lily looked thoughtful.

"Actually, Hermione might be the perfect candidate for such a mission." Now all eyes turned to the queen. "I'm sure it has reached the ears of Voldemort that she was injured, surely he won't think she will be up for a while. So not only does she have the element of surprise but she is also a resourceful girl." As the queen spoke she walked over to Hermione to lay a hand upon her shoulder.

_Hermione could only smile at such a compliment that had come from a woman that she considered a mother to her, and the concern she felt from her friends only added to her courage. "I'll be fine, really."_

She groaned again, "Yeah, perfectly fine" she said to no one in particular. If only that scout had not come up from behind and knocked her out, she would have been back that day after the next. Now she was stuck in some dungeon and had no idea how long she had been held there!

_Ok let's think, I've been fed, I can see that old food tray in the corner, so someone must come in to force feed me to keep me alive. If I wait until they return perhaps I can figure out a way to…_

She stopped mid- thought as the door creaked open. Pretending to be still unconscious she listened as visitor's feet shuffled over to her. She opened her eye a crack to see that it was a death eater, a mask seem to be covering his face and he was reaching for the food on the tray.

"Can't believe I have to feed this little wench, she isn't worth the time. I hope when my master decides to rid himself of you I will get the pleas….ahh!"

He began to scream as Hermione caught him between her legs and slammed him to the ground. He fell silent immediately and his eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't envy you when you wake up." Hermione said to the unconscious man. She quickly began to search him for keys and found them. Tossing them up to one hand she quickly freed herself and took the man's sword. Closing the door behind her she picked a direction and began running down the hallway. Her first priority at the moment was to get herself out of there but that quickly changed as she stopped at a doorway that was slightly ajar.

"….Gryffindors will never know until it is too late." She heard a voice say and quickly peered in. Two men were speaking to someone sitting in a high backed chair. The two men did not seem to want to be there, an air or evil filled the room.

"One drop of this potion on every man will make them invisible, making our enemy's archers useless and the swordsmen for our picking."

The man, she believed him to be a man, sitting in the chair laughed a laugh that sent a chill down her spine. She motioned to move but her hand hit the door and it creaked slightly.

"Whose there", said one of the men standing, a little more strength in his voice now. Hermione didn't stick around to answer and ran, but she wasn't far enough away to miss the call for guards being shouted. Through the hallways she ran, each appeared the same as the one she had come through. She met some of the guards on her way and slew them quickly, from one of them she picked up a quiver of arrows and a bow. After what seemed like the millionth door she passed she chose one and it led her to the one of the castles many turrets. As soon as she reached the edge the guards poured through the door, cornering her. A tall man that seemed to be made of pure evil approached her.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor's Champion." He laughed, from the way he spoke Hermione held no doubts that she was now face to face with Lord Voldemort. "Surrender now and I promise a quick death, quick but not painless" He laughed again, "seize her!"

They began to slowly approach her but she turned her back to them. A forest lay just over the moat and she knew her odds at escaping were better than fighting and surviving. Tying some rope she found during her run to one of the arrows she took aim at one of the trees. Though she was by no means the best shot in the kingdom it seems that luck smiled upon her now for though it did no hit her mark it did his a tree. Tying the rope quickly around one of the stone blocks she turned for one last look at pure evil. He smiled as the soldiers nearly reached, but she smiled back. Looping the bow over the rope she launched herself off the turret and began her descent to tree. Above the ground now she let go of the bow and rolled a few feet to land near a tree.

There was no time to be awed by her brief flight because arrows began to rain down upon her. She quickly took shelter under another tree and looked around for a way out. "Over here!" shouted someone.

Hermione looked around and found a rider some feet away waving her over. _Where did he come from?_ Was the only thought she had time to think, for another shower of arrows fell, one almost hitting her leg. Taking a chance to ran to the mysterious rider and jumped on the back of his white horse with the rider's help. The rider kicked his horse into a gallop and as they fled they heard a scream that sent shiver down their spine and settled into their bones.

The two rode for quite a while until they were many miles away from Voldemort's castle and at a lake. "Are you all right?" the rider asked. She nodded as he helped her down from the horse. She looked around at her surroundings first, noticing the lake_. It seems so familiar._ Turning to thank the man who had saved her she stopped and gasped. A pair of emerald eyes met hers. Though these eyes were amazing they were only and attribute to such a handsome face. With black messy hair that dipped into their vision, she noticed that he must have been no older than twenty three. Plenty of laugh lines framed his eyes and the hint of a beard surrounded his gorgeous lips.

Hermione was in shock. _That lake, this man, it can't be. _Realization of her setting and the weariness she felt overloaded her and caused a reaction that she did not usually have; she fainted.

The smell of food brought her to her senses.

Opening her eyes she found some meat cooking over a fire but its chef no where to in sight. She was leaning up against a tree with a cloak over her, probably belonging to that rider.

That rider!

Everything started to come back to Hermione; the lake seeming so familiar, that man, and why she fainted. _Oh, I can't believe I fainted; I could have been attacked or even worse recaptured! Voldemort and his plan! I have to warn the queen and Ginny!_

"Good morning, I'm glad you're awake," stirring her from her thoughts Hermione looked over to the young man who had helped her escape. He walked over to her with a line of fish in tow. "You had me a little worried; you've been out for a couple hours now."

_Hours!_

Staring into his eyes Hermione cleared her throat, finding her voice she replied a little weakly, "I'm fine, really, thank you for all your help." He smiled at her and she felt warmth fill her heart, _what is going on?_ She smiled in return and that seem to make him smile even more.

Nervously he coughed and he asked, "So what were you doing there by Voldemort's castle, it's not the best hunting spot. He doesn't take well to visitors either."

"I was….." she began to tell him about her mission but then stopped. _What if he is a spy of some sort, despite how he looks I don't know anything about him. I think I'll wait a while before I given away any full truths. _"I was lost. I don't know these grounds very well I just kind of lost my way."

He looked as though he didn't quite believe her but didn't press her about it. Nodding he asked offered, "Would you like some food? I know I'm starved but help yourself. By the way my name is Harry."

She stared at him a moment, _Harry, was does that name seem so familiar; _"Mine's Hermione and thank you." She dug into the meat; it seemed like ages since she had tasted anything so good. They didn't speak as they ate but they did sneak glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

After finishing their meals and washing their plates Hermione stared out at the lake, slightly entranced by its beauty.

Turning to Harry she said, "I think I'll head in for a swim……..would you…like to join me" _Where did that come from?_

Harry, at first, seemed intrigued but quickly covered it with a mask of thoughtfulness. He wouldn't have minded swimming with such a beautiful woman but someone had to keep watch. "Perhaps later, I think for now I'll just rest. Saving damsels in distress is quite tiring." He chuckled and went to lie back against a tree.

She glared at him for a few moments. D_amsel in distress! What does he know! _Turning her back to him she walked toward the lake and began to remove her tunic and pants. Giving one last look at Harry she dived into the water.

_Cold,_ was her first thought but after submerging herself a few times she quickly began to feel warmer. She did a few water stunts, washing the dirt and grime that had coated her in those dirty dungeons. Floating along she let the sun warm her skin and Hermione felt a kind of peace she hadn't known since she first came to this land.

A splash echoed a little to her left breaking her out of her reverie. Opening her eyes she lifted her head lightly and sank up to her nose. She was thinking of a few combinations to disarm when a voice spoke from behind.

"I figured a swim wouldn't hurt now that I'm refreshed."

She spun around to throw a punch but stopped at the sight of Harry…..and his bare chest.

"Sorry, I thought I'd go for a swim, but if you'd rather I didn't……" He said with a smile and started to leave but was stopped by Hermione's hand. A sudden spark followed by an immense amount of warmth filled him where she touched his arm. He looked at her, _did she feel that too?_

"Don't go, the offer still stands." Hermione told him her hand still placed on his arm. She didn't want to let go, didn't want the feeling of electricity running through her being to leave. He turned to her and smiled even wider.

Hermione noticed and questioned, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing" he said suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow but before she could say another word he picked her up and threw her back into the water.

She popped back up sputtering slightly, turning to him she glared, "Oh you've asked for it now." And so began their little water war. Hours passed and in the end there was no real winner or loser determined, just Harry holding Hermione's arms to her side to keep her from splashing him still.

He laughed as she still struggled, "Just say that I am the victor and you can move your arms again."

She smiled and continued to struggle, "Never! I'll never give in!" He laughed again and held her tighter. This made her stop. They were very close now, _too close _her rational side told her. She look up into his green eyes and found him completely serious and looking right back into hers.

He pulled her closer still, seemingly in a trance, and wrapped his arms around her gently. She began to shiver a little and was rather sure it wasn't the water that was doing this to her. He lifted a hand to softly caress her cheek, wanting to touch every inch of her. Hermione leaned into his touch and sighed softly. Her heart quickened and her pulse raced. A thought ran through her mind.

Something about all this seemed very familiar.

Taking a hand away from his chest she reached up and cupped his cheek, the other hand following only to wrap around his neck. Harry bowed his head while she titled hers but he stopped her for a moment.

"Hermione…I-" he started to tell her what he was feeling, who he was but she brought a finger to his lips.

"Shhh" she whispered and brought his face closer to hers. Their lips almost touched when one final thought ran through her mind, just two words long.

_The dream._

His lips met hers and her heart exploded with the feeling of warmth that he brought. They both felt the shocks where their skin touched, and the awareness at how sweet the other tasted. Harry's hand began to roam while pulling her toward him even closer, touching everything that he could. Hermione's skin was on fire where ever her skin met his fingertips. His gentle touch caused a moan to be released from the back of her throat. Soon the need for air outweighed the need for each other's lips and they slowly broke apart.

Not leaving each other's embrace, their leaned against each other's foreheads slightly panting.

"That was amazing" Harry said bringing a hand back up to her cheek.

Hermione smiled, "Yes it was. I…." But at that moment horns sounded all through the forest. She identified them immediately. "Voldemort" she whispered. Suddenly she remembered what she had heard. _The attack! They must be marching toward the castle._

She turned to him and with a hint of sadness in her eyes and worry in her voice said, "I'm sorry I have to go." With that she swam for the shore as fast as she could and began putting on her clothes.

Harry was right behind her. "Wait, what's wrong? What's Voldemort-"

"I'm sorry I can't explain it right now, but I have to get back to Gryffindor Castle. It's very important." She gathered her things into a pack and added some food.

"Gryffindor Castle? Why-" Harry tried again sounding confused but not a little worried as well.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Hermione turned to him and gave him one last kiss. A quick one to be sure but just as wonderful as their first. "Goodbye and thank you." With that she ran off into the forest as fast as she could. She soon found her way to woods that she had been in before and ran faster to reach the castle in time. For the first time her heart was torn into, she didn't want to leave Harry but she couldn't stand by and let her friend lose their lives. Especially when it was one of the reasons she was brought to this wonderful place.

With the thought of her friends' lives in danger she pushed herself the rest of way hopping against hope that there would be enough time to prepare and live another day.

Author's Note

The chapter you've all been waiting for, I'll try and get inspired to write another one. Fair warning as I'm sure you've already noticed I haven't reread it through that thoroughly so if any mistakes are found please let me know, hope you enjoyed anyway.


	5. Surprises

Chapter 4

Surprises

"Lower the bridge, it's Hermione!" the guard yelled down to his companions and the drawbridge was opened to allow her access.

Hermione ran right through and did not stop until she had reached the castle. Once in the great hall she found a servant and ordered, "Bring Queen Lily, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore to the library immediately!" The servant and rushed off to find the others.

Hermione took her time reaching the library to recover from her long run, though she took a few breaks along the way she had ran at top speed to reach the castle before the attack began. _I hope we still have time_ she thought to herself, every minute waiting for the others to show made her more anxious. Finally, they all arrived. Ginny and the queen greeted her with hugs and Ron a kind smile.

"What happened to you, we were about to send out a search party to try and find you after you didn't report back" Ginny said letting go of her friend. The queen and Dumbledore had a seat as Hermione told them how she was captured, how she fled, and about the plan she overheard. Though she conveniently left out the part about Harry and the lake.

"I heard their horns as I ran through the forest but I didn't see anything, then again I probably wouldn't. Their army being invisible is going to be rather hard to fight." Hermione said. The queen looked worried, Dumbledore sat there in silence as he had throughout her tale, and Ron and Ginny looked pensive seemingly trying to figure out a way to fix the situation.

Ron was the first to break the silence, "Well even if we can't see them that is no reason to not be ready for an attack." Turning to the queen he stated, "With your permission, your majesty, I shall go and get the troops ready, sending archers to the towers and the walkways in between. The pikemen and swordsmen shall be alerted as well, we will not surrender this castle without a fight."

The queen nodded, "Very well Ronald, do as you must and good luck." Ron bowed to her and Dumbledore before leaving the room.

_An invisible enemy, how can we defeat that?_ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the Queen Lily. "Hermione you've had long journey, I suggest you go to the kitchen and then straight to your room. A healer will be there to tend to your cuts and bruises." Sensing her protest the queen added, "Yes, you must do this now, for there may not be time later, Ronald can surely work a few hours without you. Ginerva please go with her and make sure she ends up in her room."

Ginny smiled at Hermione's scowl, "Yes mother, as you wish." The two of them began to leave the room when the queen called Hermione back.

"Hermione, I just want to thank you. You seem to save my kingdom time and time again; I don't know how we would have reached this moment without you." Hermione smiled at this, and the overwhelming sense of her love for the queen returned.

"Do not thank me just yet, your majesty, after we've won this battle then you can hand out thanks to more than just me." Hermione bowed and left the room with Ginny heading toward the kitchen.

Every head within the castle turned at the sound of the horns. They were close, too close. "Men prepare for battle, for the kingdom!" shouted Ron to the troops below. They all raised their weapons and shouted in unison, "For the kingdom!"

Hermione stood with her bow above the gate next to Ron, worry evident in her face. _Invisible, how can we fight them if we can't see them? Come on Hermione think, think!_

Suddenly an idea hit her. It was a long shot and she might not be strong enough for it but if it worked……

"Ron give me that length of rope" she said handing him her bow.

"The what?"

"The rope! Quickly, I have an idea." He handed her the length of rope which she tied around her waist and then tied a section off around some stone. Giving the knot a tug to make sure it would hold she turned to Ron, "When I shout let the archers' arrows fly, even if I'm down there, understand?"

"Yes, but what are you go-"Before he could finish his sentence she jumped down and fell straight for the ground. She cut the rope with her sword when she reached the ground and stood facing the forest, prepared for whatever came out.

The bushes and trees on either side of the path began to shake and footsteps could be herd along with the occasional clink of metal. Hermione waited a moment longer to be sure she was surrounded. She heard the whistle of a blade coming down and instinctively threw her blade up to parry. She parried an invisible blade and shouted.

"Revealus invisibus!" And heard a gasp from the men atop the castle. An army suddenly appeared from thin air, a large ferocious army that had started to climb the walls. Everything was frozen for only a moment's breathe until all hell broke loose.

"Now, shoot now!" Hermione shouted. She fell to her knees, the spell had taken quite a bit of her strength, to reveal such a large force. She heard Ron give the command and arrows began to fly down upon them all. The magic users among the enemy began to create shields and men scurried under them. Hermione raised herself up to her feet and headed straight for the nearest wizard, and cut him down from behind.

_One down_, she thought, _a hundred more to go._

Suddenly the enemies surrounding her began to go after her with an alarming amount of rage evident, she was the one responsible for the destruction of the plan, she must pay!

Hermione dogged several blows and worked her way so her back was to the castle. She faced two at a time while the arrows from her comrades continued their deathly rain. Using a combination of parries and thrusts she disarmed and beheaded the two she faced. More came after her and her strength began to waver. She circled her blade around another's and twisted it so it flew from its owner's hand into hers. She cut down the owner and the two more that took his place. Slowly she was pushed into the center of the fray, keeping the wolves at bay while dodging arrows.

Someone was able to throw a lucky swing and it sliced her side. She fell to the ground in a pain and looked up at the men who had their swords raised. _This is it_ she thought. The blades began to fall towards her when one of the men screamed as a sword appeared through his chest. The owner pulled his sword out and began to cut the necks of those standing over Hermione. The few that managed to slip away were felled by arrows.

"Come on!" the rider's voice shouted over the melee and held out his hand toward her. She took it and looked up to see the one person she never thought she'd see again. _Harry!_ Before she could climb onto his horse a group of men attacked them and Harry fell from his steed who ran for the castle.

"We have to make our way toward the castle Hermione, come on!" Harry grabbed her wrist and began to pull her while deflecting blows from surrounding blades. She withdrew her hand and picked up a fallen blade and began to hack her way towards the castle with him. The only ones left in their wake were dead with bleeding chests or cut throats and more fell as they finally made it to the castle wall.

"The rope, Ron! Throw down the rope!" Hermione shouted toward her friend above. Ron heard her and fired off an arrow which found its target, a warrior coming up behind her. He gathered the rope in his hands and threw it down towards Harry and Hermione only to pick up his bow and fire off five more shots.

Harry cut down one more man before grabbing the rope. Harry turned to her, "You first I'll cover you, go!" Hermione hesitated for only a second before beginning to climb. She was about a quarter of the way up when she heard a scream from below. Harry's side had been pierced from behind.

"Harry!" she shouted in fear. Letting go of the rope she fell on the death eater only to puncture his neck with the knife she carried. "Harry, hold on!" Quickly thinking she tied the end of the rope around his waist and made sure it was secure. "Ron! Pull up the rope, Quick!" And Harry began to rise out of the fight. She turned her back to the castle with her sword raised with little energy left. She could see that even though their numbers had vastly decreased she knew she couldn't fight them all.

_A spell_

She shouted the first spell that came to mind and prayed it would be enough. "REDUCTO!" Men flew from her from all sides, some landing on their own blades while others died from the impact of hitting the ground. Surprised she repeated the word.

"REDUCTO, REDUCTO, REDUCTO!" She screamed over and over again, pushing and tossing the men further and further away. Finally there were only a few handfuls left that had survived or had not run into the forest. The drawbridge could finally be opened, and her comrades came pouring out to take care of the survivors. She collapsed and the last thing she saw before drowning in darkness was the men of Gryffindor defeating the death eaters.

"Hermione…….Hermione please wake up"

She heard her name a few more times before her eyes consented to open. Standing around her was Ginny with her fair share of bruises and a cut across her arm. She had been one of the first onto the battlefield. Ron was there as well, scratches evident through his tunic and a bandage was wrapped around his upper arm.

On her left side stood a dream made into a reality. "Harry?" She croaked. He smiled and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Her entire body went calm at his touch and she momentarily closed her eyes.

"Feeling any better? You used up quite a bit of energy." He suddenly looked very serious. "You shouldn't have come back for me, you could have been killed. Why didn't you keep climbing?" It was evident he was a little angry but it was the worry in his voice that kept her from retorting harshly.

"You were in trouble, and I could do something about it. I wasn't going to leave you." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "What are you doing here anyway, why did you come?"

"I couldn't very well let you go, now could I? Especially with you being injured like that. I followed you from a distance so I could keep an eye on you and not have you suspect someone was following you." He took her other hand in his. She felt his warmth radiate into her but a sense of fear accompanied the warmth. She loved his touch more than anything, what she was scared of was how quickly she was falling for him and she barely knew him.

Someone cleared their throat and Hermione's attention returned to her two friends. "Oh, sorry, this is Harry, he helped me getaway from Voldemort when I escaped. Harry this is Ginny, Princess Ginerva, and Ronald the general of all the Queen's armies."

Ron and Ginny exchanged an odd look between each other, and then turned to consider Harry for a moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry" Ginny said slowly, as if unsure about her words.

"Thank you for helping Hermione, she's a little too headstrong sometimes." Ron said with an indifferent tone.

"The pleasure was all mine really" Harry regarded them with a smile while releasing Hermione's hands. A silence ensued that Hermione found odd. This lasted for only a few moments before the queen came in followed by Dumbledore.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling better? I heard what happened and I rushed over as soon as I could." Lily took Hermione's hand, "It seems we are once again indebted to you, but what were you thinking, do you have any idea how close we were to losing you?"

Hermione smiled at Lily's worried tone; it felt good to have someone care about her like this in absence of her own mother. "I'm really quite fine, your majesty, just a few bruises. I should recover soon enough to rejoin the fight."

"You will do not such thing!" Lily said with a firm voice. "You are to have at least a week of rest, and nothing less, do you understand me? I will not have you permanently injuring yourself in anyway and that's final." For the first time Lily look up and took notice of the company in the room. When her eyes fell upon Harry they widened and her jaw fell slightly open in a very un-ladylike way.

"Harry" she whispered. Harry nodded and then looked to Ginny and Ron, who nodded as well. Hermione sat there all the while confused.

"Your majesty, how do you know Harry? Will someone please tell me what's going on" Hermione was becoming slightly frustrated.

Ron was the first to answer her, "Perhaps we should let you rest a bit before we go into anything-"

"No, I would like to know now thank you. Now what is going on?" Hermione looked at Harry and then in turn Ron, Ginny, and Lily.

Lily still seemed to be in a world all her own because she took no notice of Hermione's frustrations, simply whispered, "Harry…..my son has come home!" And promptly ran around the bed to envelope Harry in a large hug.

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what was just said. _Harry is…the prince?_

Author's Note

Hi, I have no excuse for not updating, or for the mistakes that are found in this chapter. I read over it but I'm a flawed human. I've had fencing and work and everything else but the truth is I just wasn't inspired. I'll try to grind out another chapter if you really want it. Thank you for the review!


	6. The Ball

Chapter 5

The Ball

_Harry is … the prince?_

The thought ran through Hermione's mind over and over again as she stood before the queen and her counsel. Her allotted week was finished and Hermione was rested and more than anxious to return to her duties. Lying in bed for a week with the occasional visit from Ginny was nice for a time but just ended up being tedious.

"I'm glad that you could all come" started Queen Lily, "I have news of a joyous merit. My son, Prince Harry, has returned from the crusades!"

Harry stepped through a door and the men around him bowed and expressed their joy at his return. Hermione could not help it; her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Her body began to heat up at the memory of his touch, his kiss. She gave her head a slight shake to clear her mind and only then did she realize Harry was standing in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Hermione" Harry said while lifting her hand and giving it a small kiss.

_Oh, his touch_

Her eyes fluttered closed for only a moment before she regained her composure, pulled her hand away, not unkindly, and bowed, "Welcome back your highness."

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face but he did not get the chance to speak of his confusion because Hermione turned to the queen and said, "Your Majesty, I thank you for my week of rest but now I must continue the job I was brought here for." She bowed and left the hall and didn't stop until she was outside the great doors.

Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her mind. _He's the prince. The prince! That's just my luck, to fall in love with someone I can't have._

"Hermione!" she turned to find Harry running towards her. _Oh no._

"Hermione, wait. What happened back there?" Harry asked catching up with her.

"I don't know what you mean. If you'll excuse me, your highness, I have a lot of work I have to catch up on." She began to turn away but he caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"That. That's what I mean. Why do you seem so…so distant all of a sudden?" He chanced a glance into her eyes and guessed the reason, "Hermione, just because I'm a prince doesn't mean that we… we can't …" he drifted off.

She looked into his eyes, eyes that had haunted her dreams for months. If she did not do this quickly she would lose all her nerve. It was for the kingdom after all. She had to protect it at all costs.

She covered her hand with his and said, "Harry, we both have duties to the kingdom and I have to put mine ahead of my heart, despite how I might feel. I was brought here to help the kingdom of Gryffindor and that's what I'll do, and then I'll return to my home. You deserve someone who can stay and help you rule, something I can't do."

Harry seemed stunned at first but quickly recovered, "Ginny. I'll let her take the crown, she can rule. I'll lead the armies and we could be together. Please, Hermione don't throw away what we could have." He took both her hands in his but she pulled them away.

"I'm sorry" was all she could manage before she turned and ran through the courtyard. Harry stood there watching his heart run away from him faster and faster. He turned to go back inside when he could no longer see her and headed back to the counsel to take up his former duties.

Watching all this from above was Ron, Ginny, and Queen Lily.

"Oh dear", said Lily. She turned to Ginny, "Dear, perhaps you should have a talk with Hermione after she has some time to herself. And Ronald please help Harry in anyway you can." She turned back to the empty courtyard. "Young love is never easy."

In the months that followed the kingdom, for the most part, returned to a peace that they had not known for years. There were the occasional skirmishes with a death eater or two but no attack was as great as the final battle. While it did scare some that Voldemort had kept so quiet ever since his last attack failed, the rest of the people tried to return to their normal lives.

Farms were once again built and the town market was once again up and running. The only difference was that most of the homes were kept close to the castle and the market was held in the castle's large entrance courtyard instead of near the outer villages where it used to be held.

Hermione was kept busy throughout all the rebuilding. She helped as much as she could with erecting houses and plowing fields. She also kept up with her warrior training from Ron and some of the other guards; she did not believe Voldemort was being quiet because he had given up. Everyday she practiced her swordplay and archery so her skills could improve, and also, so she could avoid Harry.

Though Harry was busy as well with catching up with his affairs of state and dealing with the problems of the kingdom he still somehow was able to find Hermione and talk with her for a few minutes. He always seemed to find her and she could not figure out how. The worst part was, every time she avoided one of these conversations her heart broke a little more.

It was becoming painful to even think about Harry because all she wanted to do was kiss him again, taste him again. But she knew she never could, he was a prince, and she was in no way a princess. She wouldn't be right for the kingdom; they needed someone who is prim and proper, not a warrior that would someday leave for her own world.

_Oh Harry_

Hermione was headed up to her room to relax after an intense bout of sword and knife play with Ron, when Ginny found her with news that made Hermione's stomach churn.

"A ball!" Hermione stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Yes, mother decided it was time to really celebrate our triumphs and to let the entire Kingdom know Harry has returned. I actually haven't seen her that often; she's been so busy with planning this ball that I think she might go insane and not even make it to the actual ball!" Ginny laughed. Hermione gave a slight chuckle. She fell back onto her bed as Ginny went to the window.

"So… Harry is going to be there then?" Hermione asked her friend. Avoiding him had been her one defense and now she had to give it up.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and smiled, "Of course he's going to be there. Hermione, you can't avoid him forever." Hermione looked surprise and this made Ginny laugh, "Don't act so shocked everybody can tell. You won't spend five seconds in the same room with him. Hermione, why won't you let yourself love him, he's a kind, intelligent man, even though he can act a bit foolish at times." They shared a chuckle, "He loves you, and I know you can see it. You're all he talks about and all he thinks about, and I know you love him too, so why won't you tell him?"

Hermione rose and went to the window. Looking down into the busy square she tried to collect her thoughts. "I want to Ginny, I really want to but….. I'm not staying. You know that, I don't really belong here. Make no mistake, I do love it here but this is not my home, not really. And if I loved him, I mean really loved him, then wouldn't I want to stay, stay and be with him more than I want to go home?" She turned to her friend. Ginny looked at Hermione for a second before giving her a hug which Hermione returned with much emotion.

Pulling apart Ginny gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze and asked, "Shall I tell my mother that you've taken ill and can not attend?"

Hermione looked at her friend and then to her ceiling. She knew she was going to regret this later, "No, no. I'll attend but only to make sure that the security is well done and to make sure that you, your mother, and Harry are in no danger."

Ginny smiled at her friend and gave her another hug. "I'll have a dress brought up in one moment; I think you'll love it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can't wait"

_What am I doing this again?_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror across from her. She did not dress up often but when she did she had to admit that she cleaned up very nicely. Her hair was laid straight down with a few curls framing her face with only the barest touch of make up adorning her face. The dress Ginny had given her was an item of beauty; a deep purple hue with gold embroidering on the trim. She filled it out well enough, letting her curves show in all the right places. She also belted on a long knife in an ornate sheath so as to keep a weapon with her at all times.

A knock came at the door. "Come in" Hermione called out and in walked Ginny. Ginny looked more like a princess than every before in her gold dress with even more gold embroidering all over. Her hair was curled completely so that it bounced as she laughed and the make up that was on her skin only accentuated the beauty Hermione already knew her friend possessed.

"You look beautiful, Ginny" Hermione smiled.

"And you look amazing Hermione. I hope the lord's wives attend with them, they'll have to restrain their husbands." This caused Hermione to give a bark of laughter.

"I don't think so Ginny, I'm pretty but in no way a beauty." Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"Hermione, I don't know if you've seen yourself but you look absolutely stunning, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Ginny." Ginny took her friends arm and together they headed down to the grand ball room.

Ginny had to, of course, enter with the queen so Hermione took the time to check with the guards and make sure that there were no areas that were not watched. After reassuring herself she actually began to think this would not be such a bad party.

"Thank you all for coming", Queen Lily began. Standing on the podium with her daughter they looked the most regal that Hermione could ever remember seeing them as. "This celebration has been long overdue, so tonight let us not worry about our enemies, or the past, or even the future. Let us rejoice in our victories and the return to our former glory, let the ball begin!"

Applause and cheers were sounded and the orchestra began with a rather fast past song and the dance floor quickly became occupied. The merriment that was sounded throughout the hall did everybody's heart good, finally they could laugh and sing and dance without fear that someone would plunge a sword through their back.

Hermione decided to enjoy the evening and danced a few times with Ron, once with a knight named Neville, and of course one with Dumbledore. As Dumbledore spun her around the room Hermione thought

_This is as good a time as any_.

"Professor, I'm curious. Have my duties been fulfilled? Does the need for me no longer exist?" She looked in the wise man's eyes and he gave a slight smile.

"Are you tired of all of us already? Have you grown bored of this land?" He smiled at her shocked face and chuckled as she replied

"Oh no, no professor. I didn't mean anything like that. I love it here; this is the most amazing place I've ever been. And I adore everyone here, it's just… I was wondering if I might ever reach home."

He led her off the dance floor and toward a balcony off to the side. The cool air was a relief but the expression on Dumbledore's face made Hermione feel slightly anxious.

"Hermione, it took a lot of power to bring you here and only a few of us have recovered. You'll notice that during the final battle we were not much help. I promise you, you will be able to go home, even if I have to use every last ounce of magic I possess, if that is what you truly want."

"Of course I want to go home, wouldn't you, professor?" she asked.

"It would depend on where me home was exactly, or rather where my heart lay." He looked down at her and caught her gaze for a second before she turned away.

Guessing that she no longer wished to talk he wished her a good and happy evening and went back inside. Hermione stayed on the balcony looking over the gardens, letting the cool air tease her hair, and tried to collect her thoughts.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice said behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Harry standing there and she gasped. One word came to mind as her eyes looked him up and down.

_Handsome_

"Thank you, you look quite fine yourself." She turned herself back towards the garden, avoiding his gaze. She heard his footsteps walking toward her but refused to turn. If she gazed into those enchanting emerald eyes she didn't know if she could walk away again.

"Hermione, please look at me." He whispered in her ear. She took a step closer to the stone railing and continued to look out into the night. Then he did something she was not expecting but welcomed greatly.

His arms encircled her waist.

She let out a small gasp as the feeling of his arms around her. Oh, she had missed his embrace. Unconsciously, she covered his arms with her own.

"Please" he whispered once more in her ear before kissing the lobe. Again a treacherous gasp was sounded and she cursed her heart, beating loud enough for the guests inside to hear. He nuzzled her cheek with his own and she savored the feel of him against her. Harry did another unexpected action and kissed her neck. This time no gasp was sounded but a slight moan was released.

_Oh, his kiss!_

She had missed his lips with great fervor and found that she was not able to resist. Immobilized by her passion and desire she did not turn to meet him but released an occasional small moan as his lips traveled up and down her neck. Wherever his lips were placed her skin felt as if it was on fire; she could not have enjoyed the sensation more if she tried. Hermione tilted her head so he could have more access which he took advantage of. Harry began a trail of kisses starting from her ear traveling all the way down to her shoulder. Each kiss held a little longer than the last and his arms held her tighter than before, afraid she would runaway. Hermione found herself brimming with desire and turned her head so she could meet his gaze.

"Hermione" Harry said barely above a whisper. She leaned toward his lips as his were drawn to hers. A mere breath apart, a word spoken would have them touch, and--

"I would now like to present my son, Prince Harry!" Queen Lily's voice rang out followed by the cheers of the crowd. It was these sounds that broke the spell that the two shared. Hermione withdrew her head and said quietly,

"They're calling you…..Your Highness." She withdrew from his embrace all together and stepped away.

Harry held out his hand to her, "Hermione, no, please stay." He looked crushed, but she couldn't stay, her tears were too close.

"I'm sorry" She said and ran. She composed herself as she walked through the ball room, stopping to talk to no one as she tried to make it through the doors only to be stopped by Ginny.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her friend asked concerned.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "Nothing Ginny, I'm just not feeling well, I'm going to retire for the night. Please ask your mother for my forgiveness and I shall be better tomorrow."

Before Ginny could say another word, Hermione fled from the room, not taking a second to look back. She did not stop until she reached her room where she barreled inside, fell onto her bed, and cried out the pieces of her heart.

Author's Note

The shock of seeing so many reviews for one of my chapters and the little inspiration that was left over caused me to grind out this chapter. I hope it agrees with all of you. I would like to comment right now that I know there are about a thousand and one grammar mistakes but I honestly can't fix them because I didn't pay attention in elementary school. Well there's always college. Again hope you enjoyed it and I have something for all of you; 3 words that pertain to my next chapter.

Waterfall

Fantasies

Desires

Rating may go up!


	7. Desires

Chapter 6

Desires

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months as the attacks from Voldemort became a memory. It was now coming to a full year since Hermione had come and lifted the threat of Voldemort from Gryffindor's shoulders and peace was quickly regaining is hold through the country.

Hermione marveled at how beautiful the countryside was and made sure to explore it everyday she could. She still practiced her weapons and kept the soldiers in fit condition, she was one of the few left that did not believe that Voldemort was quiet for no reason. But the fear of Voldemort was pushed aside every now and then with the thoughts of the family she left behind.

Sitting on a hill close to the practice fields she looked at the slopes in the late afternoon remembering the outings she would take with her family on days like this.

_I wonder if Mom and Dad are still wondering what happened to me. What if they forgot about me? No, no they would never do that. I shouldn't think like this, like I'm never going to see them. I'm going home one day. I will miss this beautiful place but I miss my home more._

"Hermione!" a voice called, Ginny, stirring her from her thoughts. "Come on, it seems the men have forgotten how good you can be with your archery. They're holding a contest and winner gets whatever they desire! Let's make these boys cry, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's glee at the thought and stood up, "Sure, I suppose I could win another contest, it couldn't hurt my reputation." Both girls laughed at this and ran to the archery field.

"Oh no, not again!" the men cried from the sides as Hermione earned her fifth bulls eye of the day. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the men's groans and started to think of what they wanted.

"Is it too late for me to enter?" Harry leaned against the fence and men cheered for him.

"The prince!"

"Harry can take her on"

"Take her down, my prince, for all of us" They all cheered good naturedly. Harry smiled at their praise and looked at Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "What do you think Ginny, I've never really seen him with a bow before, is he any good?"

Ginny smiled at her friend, "Allow me to put it this way, if there was a death eater a thousand miles away that sneezed, Harry would know it and there would be an arrow through that death eater's heart before you say 'bless you'."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"Well?" Harry questioned jumping over the fence.

Hermione sighed, "Very well. Five rounds of arrows and the person to get as many in or close to the bulls eye wins, which is one-hundred yards away, fair, your highness?"

Hermione could have sworn that Harry flinched when she called him that, but the next moment he was smiling and called for his arrows. Perhaps she imagined it?

"Ready" called Ginny

They both took their starting stance.

"Aim"

Each drew an arrow to their cheek.

"Release!"

Before anyone could even blink, two sets of arrows were already in the air and a third set on the way. Three, four, five, and they settled into a relaxed position, lowering their bows.

"I'll check" Ginny started off but was stopped by Ron,

"Wait, I'll go too." And they both went to see who the victor was.

Harry looked over at Hermione and tentavely began, "How are you, Hermione?"

She slightly stiffened for a moment but answered, "Very well, your highness, and yourself?"

"I'd be better if you called me Harry"

Hermione looked away. She was near him again and now that the adrenaline rush had worn off, the memories of his touches and kisses, the night of the ball, came rushing back and she felt like running a thousand miles away.

"Here they come!" The men shouted at the return of Ginny and Ron.

"So who won?", they all asked.

Ginny and Ron both smiled and Ginny started, "The person got three out of five on the bull's eye and two on the inner circle, while the other got two in the circle and three in the inner circle. The winner is none other than…"

"Harry!", Ron finished.

The men shouted and cheered for their prince.

Harry bowed to the crowd and then Ginny asked, "So, brother, what do you claim as your prize?" Ginny couldn't have a bigger smile on her face because of how Hermione was slowly making her way toward the castle.

Harry looked at her and their eyes locked. She couldn't move, she was too terrified and excited about what he might ask, ask of her.

Harry gazed at her for another moment before speaking, "I shall claim my prize later, there is no rush." The men groaned at this, wanting to know what it is the good prince wished.

Harry laughed at their protests and then searched for Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen. He had an idea where she might have fled to, so he went in search of her. Climbing through the castle he reached her bedroom door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Hermione called out.

_Her voice, I've never head anything sweeter, _he thought.

He entered the room to find Hermione standing by her window. She turned and jumped to find Harry in her doorway.

"Your highness, what-"

"I wanted to claim my prize…. with your consent, of course." With each word he took a step closer to her, finally standing right in front of her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, she whispered, "And what is this prize you wish?"

_I'm unable to move! How does he keep doing this to me! I could face down evil lords, a massive army, but I can't move when Harry is inches from me._

"Just…a small… kiss" he whispered and brushed his lips against hers. She was reluctant at first, just standing there, realizing she should run, but reason was quickly being abandoned for desire. No passionate kiss ensued but a few soft kisses, each sweeter than the last. Hermione could taste him as her tongue slid across his bottom lip.

Harry couldn't help but to moan at her touch, and allowed her access. And so their tongues danced with a shyness but familiarity. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, savoring the feel of her in his arms. She began to wrap her arms around his neck but he caught them and brought them back to her side and pulled away.

They were both slightly out of breath but it was clear that they wanted more. All Harry wanted to do was kiss her, touch every inch of her and love her, it's all he had ever wanted since their first kiss. But he would not do it like this, not with doubt in her heart. He knew that she might agree to it now but didn't want her to regret it later.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you, my love." He took one last look at her before walking out of her room with as much decorum as he could.

Hermione was left with an empty room, a head full of thoughts, and a heart full of feelings.

"You're going away?" The queen asked with dismay.

"Only for a short period of time, your majesty." Hermione bowed. She needed to get out and away from the castle. It had been a few weeks since she and Harry shared the kiss in her bedroom but it still left her with a confused head and an even more confused heart. She decided that she needed to get away so she could figure out what she really wanted.

"I have a spot picked out and Ginny will know where to find me if a problem arises. I've checked the guards and Ron will still be here, I'll be leaving you in the best, capable hands I could find, your majesty." Hermione ended.

"Very well, but Hermione if I may ask?"

"Anything, your majesty.'

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Harry would it?" Hermione was caught off guard at this and began to stutter a reply.

The queen laughed at this, "It's quite alright, I'm well aware of how you both feel. Hermione I know your reasons for refusing Harry's advances but I must say that they do not hold much weight. If you love someone you should be with them, because you never know how much time you'll have." A tear traveled its way down Lily's cheek as she remembered her time with James.

Hermione saw this and felt truly sorry for the queen but said, "I'm afraid it's not always that simple."

Lily shook her head, "Ah well, everyone must learn their own lessons. I hope you enjoy your days of rest Hermione, and please return soon." Hermione stated her thanks and bowed once more, taking her leave and prepared to pack.

Hermione enjoyed her trek through the woods but was relieved when she came upon the spot where she would spend the next few days.

A few trees were clustered together to form a circle where she would set up her bedroll, the roots would make fine protection. A waterfall, with a cave lying behind the rushing waters, could be seen near-by and the stream passed right by her tree cluster. The rest of the woods were not so condensed and she found the meadows off to her right, where she intended to lay later and just gaze at the sky, a tempting offer. _This will be perfect._

Over the few days Hermione enjoyed her relaxation, something she felt she had rightly earned ten times over. Spending her days collecting firewood and taking long walks through the surrounding woods, Hermione breathed in the peace around her. She felt like she had only lived a life of battles but lying in a meadow she tried to make shapes of the clouds overhead, something, she realized, she hadn't down since her childhood. When she did this she remembered a life with her mother and father, and how the only thing she had to worry about was a calculus test. Such thoughts of the past made her feel alone in this strange, yet similar, world. She felt home sick so tried to banish these thoughts and feelings while on her vacation. The only thing she wanted to feel was peace.

On her fifth day Hermione decided to take a swim in the stream. She swam back and forth for a few feet until she reached the waterfall. Ducking her head, she dived under the pounding water and came out on the other side. This was one of the reasons she had picked this spot, the secluded cave. No one suspected that behind the moving sheet of water there was a hollowed out cave big enough for her to stand in comfortably with the water only coming to her waist. A moss-covered rock lay slanted at the end, rising out from the water with a few cracks of light shinning through the ceiling to make the cave a little less dark and a little warmer.

_A perfect spot indeed, s_he thought as she brought her head back to have the water run through her hair.

She ducked under a few times and felt the water run down her body as she rose. With the running water the only sound she heard, her thoughts somehow turned to Harry. She would love to take him here, show him this cave. Some where hidden from the outside world. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands up and down her arms as a shiver erupted over her body, imagining they were Harry's hands. She was so preoccupied in her daydream that she didn't hear the splash of someone rising behind her.

"Harry" she gasped slightly as her hand brushed over a hardening nipple.

She imagined his arms encircling her waist and small kisses trailing from her shoulder, up her neck, and back down. Hermione shook her head slightly, "This dream is a little too real for me." Opening her eyes she looked down and to her amazement the arms encircling her waist were still there. She gave a small gasp before spinning around, launching a punch to the strangers face.

A strong hand caught hers and she saw who it was. "Harry?"

Harry smiled before leaning into kiss her. Hermione stood there shocked at what was happening, unable to respond. The last few coherent thoughts she had before finally submitting were how is Harry here? How can I do this? He has no shirt.

He kissed her desperately as if he was trying to breathe through her. His arms wrapped around her waist tighter and tighter, not wanting her to move away, though she had no intention of doing so. Hermione, who now found her hand released, moved it to the back of Harry's head, burying it in his hair to keep his head close. Her other hand found a task in wrapping itself firmly around his neck.

The taste of him, the sensation of his skin touching hers brought back the memories of their first kiss, intensifying this one. Where ever his skin touched hers felt like it was on fire. He slowly began to walk her to the slanted rock and softly pushed her down. They separated for a second, both panting rapidly. He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it in the way that could only be described as tender love. The hand trailed down to her right breast. He promptly began to kiss her neck once again, sucking and teasing, while his hand kneaded her breast, rolling the perked nipple between his fingers.

Hermione could not help but let out a moan at each kiss. She pulled his head toward her lips, knowing that she would die if he didn't kiss her soon. Feeling that enough attention had been given to her right breast his hand slid even further down and stroked her thigh up and down, propping himself on his left arm so as not to harm her. Little moans were released from the back of her throat and they kissed deeply. Their tongues flitted and danced around each other, getting to know each other properly.

Harry backed away a bit to look into her dazed eyes. He bent his head down and strokes his cheek with hers, wanting to feel her as much as possible, and Hermione just wrapped her arms around his body, holding him in place.

_If this is a dream_ she thought _then, please, never let me wake up._

"Hermione" he whispered. Harry knew the effect he had on her, he had seen it in her eyes before. Coming here, he thought he could perhaps break the barriers that she held around her heart. But he didn't count on the effect she had on him. His legs were weak and his desire only grew further with the feeling of her naked body under his. "Hermione, please" he whispered.

He began to kiss each eye then journeyed down to give a quick kiss to her luscious lips. He didn't stop there as he continued on to her throat and gave equal attention to both breasts. Sucking on each hardened nipple with his tongue, her moans and gasps only drove him further. He continued to leave a trail of kisses down her sensitive stomach and only stopped when he reached the waterline, where he could go no deeper but desperately wanted to.

"Please what?" she gasped as he retook her right nipple. Torture, pure torture was what this was. She wanted him, badly, but knew there was a reason she couldn't, but she could not remember what it was, her mind was focused on other things.

He brought his head back to her neck and kissed it slowly leaving wet kisses in his wake. "Just tell me" he whispered. "Tell me how you feel."

She pressed his body closer to hers and wrapped a leg around his waist, holding him there. She rose against him feeling his hardness and knew that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. _What did he say?_ She thought fuzzily.

"Mmm" she groaned

"Please, tell me Hermione" Harry repeated bringing his lips once again to hers. One of his hands dived underwater and gently brushed against her nub, sending every one of her nerves into overdrive. Another moan was released.

"I…." she pressed against him again, focusing on his chest against hers and his lips on her bare, wet shoulders.

"I….I love..." she gasped as his sucked at the base of her neck, his hand had gone back to stroking the inside of her thigh. Suddenly, she noticed another feeling, something cold.

Feeling cold was quite impossible at this point, so her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes and looked to her right. Harry's hand lay on her right arm, gently rubbing it up and down. There was the source of the cold, the metal ring he wore.

The metal…..ring.

The ring with the Gryffindor insignia on it, showing his heritage, his royal bloodline. Her mind suddenly became very focused as she pushed her hands between them. He moaned at her touch, not realizing her change. She pushed him back while rising, which confused Harry.

He sat up and looked into her eyes, the desire was still there but the restraint had returned, _ No! _he thought _I was so close to breaking through!_ He brought his head in for another kiss but her hand found his lips and he halted.

"Harry" she murmured, "I…I can't"

"Hermione please, stop pushing me away, I'm right here. I want you; I love you, no other. Just let yourself love me back." He held her to his chest. Hermione whimpered at the touched but pushed him away.

"Please, please just go." Hermione said and turned away.

A dumbfounded look creped onto his face, but realizing he was defeated began heading toward the falls. Before he dived under he turned back and said, "I'm not going to give up, Hermione. You mean too much to me." And with that his head disappeared under the falls.

Hermione waited on the rock for ten minutes; a half hour, or a day, time seemed to have stopped. She didn't know when it happened but she found herself crying her heart out, her tears mixing with the clear stream.

It was a few days after the waterfall incident until Hermione returned to the castle. Ron was the first to greet her upon her return.

"How was your trip?" He asked after he gave her a welcome back hug.

Hermione put on a genuine smile, caused more from seeing her friend than actual memories of the trip. "It was…relaxing. Put a lot of things into perspective, you know."

"Well, the men will be glad to see your back; the new recruits have become lazy and need a good whipping, if you get my meaning." Ron laughed.

Hermione laughed at this as well, it would do her some good to make a couple of new recruits run a couple miles. "Where are Ginny and the queen and Ha-? I should probably tell them I've returned."

_Why am I still thinking about Harry?_

Ron didn't question her reluctance to ask for Harry, he knew the situation and did not want to push his friend. "I believe they are in the gardens. It seems Queen Lily has taken it upon herself to recreate the gardens so that they look even more beautiful than before her absence."

"Thanks, I'll stop by the barracks later but don't tell the men. Let it be a welcomed surprise." Ron chuckled at this and waved his good bye as he went off toward the practice fields.

Hermione headed off to the gardens and, indeed, found the queen and her daughter attacking a rose bush.

"Just a little more, Ginny" Queen Lily said as she gave one last tug. The stump of a rose bush came out with dirt flying off and the queen began brushing it off. "That's better, I'd rather start from scratch since this one seems to fair gone."

It was then that Ginny turned to look toward the door and archway and spot Hermione. "Hermione!" She called out and ran to her friend. "I'm glad your back" she said as she gave her hug.

The queen did not delay in her approach and walked swiftly after he daughter. Reaching the two she engulfed Hermione in a hug as well, "We're very glad you're back, dear. The place seems so dull without you now. How was your holiday?"

"It went well, my queen" Hermione smiled at the two women that had become like family to her in her time here.

She was glad to be home.

Author's Note

I did promise that I if I received ten more review I would update, I try to keep my promise. Again I apologize for the grammatical errors, I apparently can't help them. Hope you like where it is going, because it's drawing to a close.

I also apologize for the rating going up, I'd rather be safe you know.

Please review


	8. Home

Chapter 7

Home

It's been a year.

_It has been one year to the day since I've arrived in this magical land_ realized Hermione.

Out on the practice grounds, she had decided to perfect her archery and no one was in sight, except the old Armory master, Hagrid. Everyone was off on this lazy day, where clouds began to gather and the air held a gentle wind. A perfect day for reminiscing.

_A year,_ it seemed hard for Hermione's mind to wrap around that thought. She had left all she had known behind, not by choice of course, and was able to get along without them for a whole year. It was a scary, and at the same time, exciting thought.

She let another shaft fly and it hit the bull's eye once again.

"Great shot, 'Ermione" Hagrid called over from the spear section. "I don't see why you think you need more practice."

Hermione smiled, "It's the only way I'll know for sure if I can put an arrow through Voldemort."

Hagrid shivered at thought of the evil plague that had spread across the land. "Well careful there then, your dropping your elbow too soon."

Hermione thanked him and retook her stance further away. She let her arrow fly and it fell short. Three more times she tried and three more times the arrow came close but didn't hit her intended target.

"Still dropping your elbow." Hagrid advised before he went inside, unnoticed by Hermione.

She was determined to get it right this time, so she took her stance once again. As she took a deep breath an arm raised her elbow, keeping it up. Hermione, shocked at first for letting someone get his close to her without her knowing, soon identified the stranger as his other arm extended and his hand steadied hers.

A hand bearing a metal ring

She exhaled and leaned back slightly.

_Harry_

She released her arrow. It landed with a twang in the bull's eye to Hermione's great delight. With a smile on her face she turned around.

Only to be met with Harry's eyes. "Perfect shot" he said.

"Thank you and thank you for the help." Hermione said, slightly shy. Realizing what she might be getting herself into, she began to walk away until Harry called her back.

"Hermione, wait. I wanted to apologize… about what happened. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just….. I love you, Hermione." This confession seemed to shock her slightly but with it being said Harry was not going to back out now.

"I do, I think I've loved you since the first dream I had about you. I didn't know who you were then but when I met you I knew that it was you in my dreams."

Hermione was a little shaken, "You…had dreams…about me?"

He nodded, "All through the crusades. Whenever I closed my eyes I would see this beautiful woman with this misty lake. I remembered her ghostly touch and I knew I loved her. And then that day at the lake…..I knew it was you, Hermione."

"I had dreamt of you too." She said quietly. This boosted his confidence and he took her hands.

"Hermione, all I want to do is love you. I want to take care of you and always have you by my side. Ask me to give up the crown and I will, ask me to swim through the deepest ocean and I'll do it. Anything to prove how much I love you."

Rain began to fall and this seemed to snap Hermione back to her senses. She was getting too close to admitting it, to admitting how she felt about him. "You'd best go inside Harry; we don't want you to get sick."

She began to walk away but Harry grabbed her arm, "Hermione, don't run away this time."

"I'm not running from anything" Hermione was beginning to get a little frustrated, all she was here for was to help the kingdom and then she could go home, that was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Harry's other hand came around to wrap around Hermione's other arm. This only added to Hermione's frustration and she began to struggle, she couldn't stand here anymore. With a simple flick of her leg she tossed Harry off balance but he caught her around her waist and took Hermione down with him.

Harry laid there on top of Hermione.

She stopped struggling as she realized he rested his own body weight on her, something she couldn't fight. Harry's face filled her vision and she found that she couldn't look away.

"Hermione, tell me what it will take to get you to admit how you feel." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a light kiss but desperate. She felt the emotion Harry was putting into it and couldn't help but return it. She found that one of her arms had been freed so she brought it to his cheek, keeping his face close to hers.

The need for air became so great the two parted, leaning their foreheads together, slightly panting. Something seemed to break inside Hermione, and she could no longer deny what she had felt since the first time she had seen him. She raised her head slightly, felt the light rain fall upon her face, and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Harry pulled his head back and looked at her for a moment, as if unsure of what she had said. To reassure him, she smiled and said it again, her heart fluttering with every word, "I truly love you, Harry. I always have and… I always will."

A wide smile broke out onto Harry's face and he kissed her again, this time it was filled with joy and passion. _She loves me; she really loves me_ he thought.

He stood up and pulled her up with him only to spin her around as the rain began to let up. Bringing her into a tight hug he whispered,

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Harry" was her reply before they entangled themselves in another tender, yet passionate kiss.

Above the practice ground on one of the balconies stood two very happy women. Ginny gave a little jump for joy while the queen hugged her daughter and promptly turned back to the beautiful sight below her, "It's about time."

The sun creped into Hermione's room to wake her and start a new day but she was already awake. Her hand lay across Harry's chest and her head rested on his shoulder. She watched his breathing and marveled at how innocent he looked as he slept, _though_, she thought, _he was far from innocent last night_. She gave a little chuckle to herself and a slight shiver ran through her as the memories from the night before came back.

She had never felt so at peace and rested, especially with such little sleep. The castle would soon be waking and she didn't want the world to find them like this, at least not yet. With a sigh she tried to wake Harry,

"Harry….love, it's time to wake up." Hermione gently nudged his head with her nose. The only reply was a slight grunt and the turning away of his face. Hermione gave a slight chuckle. _So he does sleep like a rock, I thought so. _

An idea suddenly came to her and the smile upon her face began to grow. She began to sprinkle light kisses all over his face; his eyes, his nose, and finally coming to his lips where she left a long, lingering kiss. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her keeping her close to the now wide awake Harry.

Hermione pulled away after a minute and smiled at him, "Good morning, love"

He stretched one arm while keeping the other draped over her body, he answered, "It certainly is, especially if this is the way I get to wake up everyday."

This made her giggle slightly, "That's a possibility, considering you sleep like you're dead."

"Well, you learn to block out sounds while you sleep when spells with very loud effects are going off around you." His eyes turned suddenly dark and distant.

Hermione noticed and caressed his cheek, letting him know she was there and would always be there for him. Her touch seemed to bring him out of his memories and he smiled up at her.

"I don't know why, but when I'm with you I feel as if everything is ok, as if I could do anything." He kissed her gently, with such tenderness she let out a slight whimper.

"Well you're not invincible, so don't go getting any ideas that you can take on every death eater and Voldemort, I don't want you getting hurt…or worse."

He held her close, "I'll never leave you Hermione, never."

They stayed in each other's arms for some time before finally beginning the day. Harry went off to breakfast first, but not before giving her one last kiss.

After a bath and getting dressed she headed down to the breakfast hall. Queen Lily had invited her for breakfast the first day they had returned to the castle and she would just not see Hermione eat anywhere else. She entered the room and saw that all three royals along with Ron were already seated and enjoying a light breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone" Ginny said brightly.

"Morning, Hermione"

"Good morning, dear."

"Mormin Ermione," greeted Lily and Ron with his already stuffed mouth.

Hermione took her seat across from Harry and next to Ginny and began to fill her plate.

"You seem a little hungry, dear" Queen Lily stated with a smirk.

Hermione blushed slightly. She looked over at Harry who was grinning broadly and Hermione blushed even deeper.

"I was planning on a ride to our boundaries next to Voldemort to make sure defenses are still in good shape. I'm just trying to eat my fill now so I won't be hungry later." Hermione said matter of fact. It wasn't a complete lie; she really had intended to check the defenses at some point.

"Is that why you slept in then, to get your full rest?" Ginny asked, a knowing grin dancing on her face.

"Yes" Hermione muttered.

Across the table Harry was silently chuckling to himself. He felt bad for Hermione but he enjoyed watching her receive the intense interest of his mother and sister.

"Well" Harry said standing up, "As much fun as this is, I think I would rather enjoy a round in the particle ring. See you all later." Harry went to make his way toward the door when he stopped half way. "Oh, I almost forgot…."

He promptly turned around, walked straight up to Hermione, and kissed her squarely on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute before separating only to find Hermione standing and her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms found their way around her waist.

"Ah, young love" The Queen sighed.

"It was about time the two of you got together" Ginny said.

"To be sure" Ron agreed.

Hermione found herself blushing again under their gaze. _I agree_, she thought.

Harry smiled, "Now I should do even better in the ring. I'll see you all later." Harry turned to give Hermione a kiss but at the moment a messenger ran into the room.

"Your majesty, your highnesses, I have urgent news." The royal messenger panted.

"Dean, sit down and have a drink, then you can tell us." Ron said handing him a cup of water.

Dean drank deeply but did not sit. "Thank you, but there is not time." He turned to the Queen, Ginny, and Harry, who had stepped in between his sister and mother. "It's Voldemort." He said simply.

The room immediately became tense and Hermione walked over to Dean, "What do you mean it is Voldemort, what has happened?" She demanded.

"We sent two scouts out a few days ago to check on the reports we received, only one returned. It seems Voldemort has created a massive army, of both death eaters and creatures that have no name. Ugly brutes, they are, apparently only good for chopping down an opponent. The scout reported that the army continues to grow and it seems as if Voldemort intends to move on us within the next three month."

Harry had walked over to Hermione and taken her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She returned the squeeze with her own, reassuring him as much as herself.

_Voldemort has finally come out of the shadows. Now we have to face the demons he has brought with him._ She thought.

Hermione was the first to react, "Dean, report this news to the generals and have them begin gathering the armies. Send battalions to each watch post along the border for back-up. Have the generals meet me, Ron, and Harry on the practice grounds first. Please hurry."

Dean didn't need telling twice, he ran off without another word, leaving a room full of people stunned to silence.

"So, he finally decided to show his face" Ron said breaking the stillness.

"We've got to start preparing, get the men together like Hermione said. We still have a chance." Ginny stood up, "I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to make the men mobilize faster." She left with Ron following behind, heading straight for the barracks to give his poor soldiers the grave news.

"I must go too. The wizards will want an update and we must discuss some form of a plan." Before she left she turned to Hermione, "Hermione, please, whatever you do be careful. I don't want to lose you." The two shared a look and the Queen left to wing to gather the strongest wizards.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione--" She flew into his arms and he held her close.

"We wasted so much time; I was so stupid for not letting myself love you. I—"

"That's enough" Harry cut her off. "It's in the past now, we know we love each other and that's all that matters." He hugged her close, "I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you not to go near the battle, would it?"

"Not a chance" she said simply and kissed him.

The next week was spent preparing the troops for a war that would determine all their fates. Harry and Hermione barely saw each other except at night when they weren't to tired to let their passions fly.

Hermione spent most of her time practicing and training the new recruits while Harry stayed with Ron and double checked their battle plans while calling up new soldiers. It was a hectic and fearful time that most of the villagers remembered all too well.

It was two weeks later that the five of them met at the dinner table when a different sort of news reached their ears. All were too tired to carry on a proper conversation but when Albus Dumbledore walked into the room more than one face lit up.

"Good evening, everyone" He nodded to each of the table's members in turn.

Turning to Hermione he said, "I have some news for you, my dear"

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question.

Albus continued, "The rest of the wizards and I have found that we are able to create a portal back to your home. It took us longer than I'm sure you liked, but we should have enough power to sustain it, and have enough power to help fight in the up-coming battle."

The news shocked Hermione. _Home? But I am home, what is he……_ And then she remembered her mother and her father. Her house and her neighborhood along with her childhood years returned in a flash as well.

Her fork clattered against her plate, how could she have forgotten her home, her parents?

"What" she asked dumbly.

Dumbledore nodded, "You can go home, Hermione. I personally believe you have done you job splendidly and I speak for all of us when I say thank you."

Hermione turned to look at her friends. Ginny smiled at her, "Going home is what you always wanted, and I'm sure you must miss it terribly. I think you should go, Hermione, if you want."

"I will miss you like a mother to a daughter, but I believe that if you want to go then you should. I agree with Albus, you are a wonderful champion and person. I'm glad to have met you." The Queen said, a tear forming in her eye.

Ron nodded his agreement, "All I know is, you can fight better than most of the soldiers, and have one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. You'll be sorely missed, but you've earned the right to take your leave."

Hermione nodded dumbly toward all of them, _would they really not mind if I left_?

Finally she turned to Harry who apparently had gotten up and walked over to a window. She stood and walked over to his side.

"Harry?"

He didn't look at her at first. "I'm not sure." He said. Turning to face her he took her hands in his.

"Hermione, part of my heart is telling me that I should let you go. I know how you must miss your family, and your world. You deserve to go back and you'll be safe there. Voldemort can't follow you there and….and I'll be happy knowing you'll be safe."

He pulled her close to him, ignoring the sympathetic looks the two were receiving. He whispered into her ear, "The other part of my heart is saying it'll break if you leave me. I know I don't have the right to ask you to give up your past for me, but please, don't go. If you must, then know that I will _never_ stop loving you, whatever you decide."

Hermione pulled back slightly and locked her eyes with him. They stood there like that, the world oblivious to them for only a few mere moments. She raised her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her calming touch. Sharing a brief kiss, Harry could not determine whether it was a good-bye kiss or not.

Hermione turned from him and walked over to Dumbledore, "Professor, may we talk in private for a moment?"

He nodded, "Of course" and walked through a set of doors. Hermione turned to follow but not before looking at her friends one last time, giving them a small smile.

She entered a cozy little study with a few chairs and stacks of books lying around everywhere and a fireplace where the flames danced. Dumbledore took a seat next to the lightly burning fire and Hermione followed suit.

"Professor…." She began but could not seem to find the words.

"I know Hermione, I apologize it took this long. I've seen you, how you have become part of the lives of the people here. I daresay you have created a home for yourself here, but what you must decide is which home you desire. It would take us years to recreate this portal; it was not only the amount of magic needed but the right conditions in which the portal could be opened." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded, "I understand." A thought suddenly hit her, following the ideas that were shooting through her mind she came to one final though, _could it work_?

"Professor, how long could you keep the portal open?" Hermione asked, hope hiding behind her voice.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose if all of us combined our powers and kept our strength, perhaps a few hours, why do you ask?"

Ignoring his question for the moment, Hermione smiled, "Do you happen to know how much time has passed in my home?"

"We attempted to calculate that, and we found that no more than a few days have passed since you were brought here. Our two worlds apparently move at different times."

Hermione leaned back and gave a slight chuckle. _In only a few days I have fought battles and fallen in love. _

"Hermione, what are you thinking?"

"If it is all right with you sir, I think I might have an idea."

The next day she kept busy trying to figure out a way for her parents to believe what she has been through, at the end of the day she had come up with nothing. Sitting down to dinner did not help her thought process either. Ginny and Queen Lily seemed to want to ask Hermione what she had decided upon but were trying to restrain themselves. Harry was missing from the table, being held back by some of the generals and their questions. Ron was present, though, and after swallowing his latest mouthful he asked the question burning on everyone's tongue. "So are you staying here, or leaving?"

Hermione looked up from her plate. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She now had their attention. "Please, know that I love you all and I am very grateful for how you've brought me into your lives, but I have a life back home, and I owe it to the people I love there to return."

She noticed that Ron's eyes had drifted towards the door and she turned, only to find Harry standing in the doorway, perfectly still.

Hermione stood up and walked toward him, "Harry…I'm sorry." She stood before him, raised her hand to his cheek, and brought his face close to hers. "I have to do this, but don't think it isn't tearing my heart in two."

Harry pulled out of her embrace, hurt and loss evident in his eyes. "Good luck Hermione, don't forget me." He leaned in to give her a kiss, a long lingering kiss that made a tear appear and trail down Hermione's cheek. Pulling apart, Harry whispered, "I love you, Hermione." And pulled off his ring; the ring that held the Gryffindor crest, and slid it onto Hermione's finger. "No one else will ever be my queen, nor hold my heart."

Harry turned around and walked out of the room and away from his true love.

Hermione watched him go and when he turned a corner she fell to the floor, tears following her descent. Ginny rushed over and held Hermione in a tight hug, trying to comfort her heartbroken friend.

The next morning came without a sound and Hermione took one last look at her room. Turning Harry's ring around her finger, she walked to the Great Hall where the portal would be opened. Walking in she noticed all her friends were there along with the wizards. Ginny, the Queen, and Ron waited until she came to them before the goodbyes began.

"I'll miss you, Hermione. You'll always be like a sister to me." Ginny said shakily, giving her friend a hug.

"And you will always be a daughter to me." Queen Lily said as a tear or two found their way down her cheeks.

"Good-bye Hermione, don't forget us ok" Ron said, not much for sad adieus.

Hermione gave all of them a hug in turn, tears trailing down her cheeks as well, "I love you all." She looked around the room for the one person she loved the most but could not find him.

"Ginny could you please tell Harry that I…." She couldn't finish.

Ginny nodded in understanding, "I will."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to them. "Hermione, it's time." She nodded and gave her friends one last hug before walking in the middle of the ring of wizards.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you all" She said to Dumbledore and the rest of the wizards gathered. They nodded in turn, while Dumbledore merely said, "I'm sure we'll see you again someday." The twinkle in his eye shinning brightly.

"Combine our powers" Dumbledore announced. And a bright light began to fill Hermione's vision. A rushing sound filled her ears and the next thing she knew she was on a grassy patch of earth.

Looking up, she found a white two-story house. Standing up she began walking toward the front door.

_I'm home._

Author's Note

I'm going to save you all a lot of pain and yelling at me right now, this is not the last chapter. I hope you like where it's going, if you please review, I would really appreciate to know that I am a decent writer. Enjoy and the next installment should be soon. I also apologize for the grammar and other mistakes, I'm sorry but it's just one problem I don't think I'll ever be able to fix.


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 8

The Final Battle

"Welcome home, honey" Jane Granger greeted her daughter walked through the door. "I was beginning to get a little worried, but your father kept telling me that—"

"That you're an adult now and you'll come home when you want" finished David Granger walking through the backdoor.

Hermione looked at her parents for a second before running to them with open arms. When all three of them were engulfed in a hug Hermione said, "I've missed you guys so much!"

Jane gave a slight chuckle, "Well, I guess those couple of months since spring break were harder on you than me."

A tear of joy slid down Hermione cheek as she laughed. _A couple of months!_

"Why don't you two take a seat in the living room, I'll bring out some tea and you can tell us how _dreadful_ you did on your final exams." Jane chuckled as she began to put on a pot of tea.

Hermione walked into her living room and realized it no longer felt like home. It was still comfortable with fond memories, but the sense of home seemed to have diminished since the last time she had sat on the oversized chair. She felt a slight wave of sadness at what she had lost.

Her father sat across from her and they conversed about old times until Hermione's mother entered the room with a tray. They sat in silence for a bit, which gave Hermione time to think of how to tell her parents what had happened to her.

_Better just get it over with_

"Mom, Dad, I've got a bit of a story to tell you, I know you won't believe me but hear me out first, ok?" They nodded their agreement so with a deep breath, she began her tale, starting from when she was sucked into a black hole to where she was now. An hour later, after leaving out certain details, she came to her conclusion and waited for her parents to react.

Jane and David sat there for a few minutes trying to process what their daughter was telling them. A kingdom in a different world? An evil lord? A handsome prince? It sounded straight out of a fairytale!

Hermione shyly looked at her parents, "Well, what do you think?"

David cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what to think, Hermione. Your telling us you were gone for a year and you left only a couple of days ago."

Jane joined in, "That you've fought, with swords and magic, against evil lords and escaped from dungeons."

"And I'm not too sure I like this whole falling in love part, even if it is with a so called prince." Her father threw in.

Hermione pleaded with her parents, "I know how it sounds, but I swear it is all true. Trust me; now that I'm back I'm having a bit of a hard time believing it myself but…" She trailed off and began twisting Harry's ring around her finger. She took it off and handed it to her parents. "When I start to question it, I remember the people I left behind who love me. I couldn't have dreamt all of it, all of them"

Jane and David looked at the ring. It had an insignia on it that they had never seen and an intricate design that demonstrated pure beauty. They looked back at their daughter as they handed her the ring.

"Do you really love this man?" Jane asked.

Hermione smiled and slipped the ring back onto her finger, "With all my heart."

"And you're doing something good in this kingdom; something you love?" questioned her father.

"Yes dad, I love it very much." Hermione nodded. She was a little confused though, "You mean you actually believe me?"

The two adults shared a look, then David replied, "You aren't one to make up stories Hermione, especially not ones that are that elaborate. We may not completely believe your story, but whatever you're doing, if you're happy and healthy, then we'll accept it."

She flew to them and hugged them both. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, sweetie."

"I have something else to tell you." Hermione said as she sat back down.

Her father chuckled, "Don't tell me, you've brought a dragon home and he's out in the back."

"No, they wouldn't let me take him through the portal, besides he wouldn't have fit." Hermione replied matter of factly.

Her dad stared at her for a moment, "I was only kidding, are there really dragons?"

Hermione laughed at her father's stunned face, "Yes, dad, but I haven't seen any yet. At least not in real life anyway."

Her mother smiled, "What is it you wanted to tell us."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm going back. Actually I'm going back in a few hours. It would be the equivalent of a few days there and I don't want to let them face the coming battle alone, especially when I know I can help."

Fear crept into her mother's voice, "This sounds too dangerous Hermione, let them handle it, it's their world after all."

Hermione paused for a second before answering, "But it's mine too."

Her parents just stared at her for a moment before her father broke the silence, "You're not coming back are you, honey?"

Hermione looked right at her parents, "I don't think I can, dad."

"But dear,-"

"It's not because I don't want to, mom, I just might not be able to. There are certain conditions that are needed to perform this kind of spell and they won't happen for many years. Trust me, the thought of never seeing you two again is one of the most painful I've ever experienced, but I have to move on. It's my turn to live my life."

A few tears began to form in Mrs. Granger's eyes; her little girl had grown up. "If this is what you really want then I suppose I can live with it. Just remember that we will always love you honey."

Her dad added with a hug, "Always."

Hermione hugged the both of them back, "I'll always love the two of you too, and I'll never forget you." The three of them stayed like that, savoring the moment that they knew could be their last.

The next hour and a half was spent packing items Hermione wanted to keep with her when she returned and spending time talking with her parents. Finally it came time for Hermione to say the spell, if her calculations were right, she would have been gone for about a week.

Returning to the living room she gave her parents one last hug, "I love you both, I will try and make it back."

They returned the hug fiercely, kissing her, "We love you too Hermione, remember we are always proud of you." Pulling back her mother wiped a tear from her eye, "Love you, sweetie."

Hermione nodded with a smile, her voice seemingly lost. Giving Harry's ring a twist for courage, she said the spell that she hopped would bring her home, "_Atra ounus caram sentowa….._ "

Hitting the ground with a dull thud, Hermione rolled to her feet, prepared for anything.

"Welcome back, Hermione"

Hermione turned to find the face of Albus Dumbledore smiling down at her. She could not contain herself and ran to hug the old man, he returned the gesture.

Pulling away Hermione immediately started questioning him on the events that occurred. "What has happened? Has Voldemort attacked? Is Harry ok?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to halt her questions and attempted to answer them, "Voldemort has yet to attack, although his army is still growing. We've been rallying troops and training them, though they sorely miss your presence. Harry is… well. He is accomplishing his responsibilities admirably but he has withdrawn from his family and friends."

Hermione felt guilt settle on her heart. She didn't like leaving him with the thought that she might not have returned but, the truth was she wasn't sure at the time that she would have been able to come back. Giving him false hope would have been worse then no hope at all.

"Professor, don't let them know I've returned yet, I want it to be a surprise."

"Very well, dinner will be in a couple hours if you'd like to join us then."

"I think I might, thank you." She reached the doors but turned back, "Professor, thank you, for everything."

Albus bowed his head towards her, "It is I who should be thanking you."

Hermione smiled and headed to her room through the servants quarters, remaining undetected. She had much to think about and only had a short while of rest.

"Harry, please eat something" Lily said to her distraught son. All he would do now is look over battle plans and charts like the one he currently was engulfed in, and Lily was becoming worried.

"I am eating, mother" Harry responded lifting a piece of bread to his muttering mouth.

Ginny shook her head, "Harry, just because Hermione is gone does not mean you can submerge yourself in battle plans and strategies."

This seemed to strike a nerve and Harry threw his sister a glare from across the table. "I'm _trying_ to focus on keeping my family and people alive."

"Harry, we all have to deal with her absence, it's not easy on any of us. I feel as if I've lost a daughter, and Ginny lost a sister."

"But it's different mother, I lost my heart!"

Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know what that feels like Harry, but everything will be ok. I promise."

The three remained silent for the rest of the dinner, lost in his or her own thoughts. Just as the three were about to disperse the doors suddenly opened and a figure in a black cloak walked in.

"Who are you? I demand to know what this is about." Called out Queen Lily. The figure did not answer but only continued to walk forward. Both Ginny and Harry drew their swords but it was Harry who jumped forward.

With his sword tip pointed at the intruder's hidden throat he demanded, "Unmask your self immediately."

"Would you really use that against me?" said a familiar voice. So familiar that is made Harry falter for a moment.

The stranger reached up and pulled back their hood

Only to reveal the smiling face of Hermione.

Harry's sword dropped to the floor with a clatter as he stood there, shocked like the rest of them.

"Did you miss me?" Hermione asked looking to each of them.

Ginny was the first to break the silence, "Hermione?"

"The one and only"

Lily blinked, "But how..?"

"It's a long story, actually. Something I'd rather tell on a full stomach if it is all the same to you."

She turned finally to Harry and the thrill of becoming lost in his deep green eyes took hold of her. She stepped toward him and whispered in his ear "Hello, love"

Finally coming out of his shock, he pulled slightly away from her. He raised a shaky hand to her face but didn't dare touch her, fearing it might be another dream, like so many he'd had since she had left.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, savoring his touch. It took no more confirmation for Harry who quickly wrapped his arms around her and crushed her lips with his. His tongue begged for entrance which Hermione immediately granted. Harry felt like he was breathing again after suffocating for such a long time, kissing her as if his life depended on it. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and kept him close to her. After a few minutes of refreshing bliss the two parted, breathless.

"I thought… I thought I'd never see you again" He said, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

She touched her forehead against his, "I thought the same, it was only a chance I was able to come back. I never stopped thinking about you."

"Please don't ever leave me again." Harry said, giving her another soul-healing kiss and pulling her closer still.

"I don't think I could." She whispered back after pulling away from his sweet lips.

She stepped away from his embrace but kept her hand firmly in his and addressed her family.

"I couldn't really leave. I was brought here to help, to try to save this noble nation. That was the reason I stayed at first, but my love for this place has grown so much. I could not very well leave my family now could I?" She smiled as Ginny ran to give her a hug and Lily soon followed with a tear in her eye.

Pulling away, Lily looked at her "We're very glad you're back dear, and you really are part of our family."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a one-armed hug, "Glad to have you back, sister dear. But you must tell us, how were you able to come back?"

Hermione sat down and began to fill her plate with leftovers.

"Like I said, it is a bit of a story. You see when Dumbledore wanted to talk with me at that last dinner……"

The knowledge that Hermione had returned had an astounding effect on the troops. The army began to train harder and gained more troops. Ron thanked her repeatedly, after relaying his joy at her return, as he continued to whip the new recruits into shape. Hermione occasionally came and gave a helping hand, although the trainees would argue her help was more of a torturous nature.

For the next two weeks Gryffindor grew with confidence and a tension that was almost tangible. Always the same question running through everyone's minds;

When will Voldemort attack?

It was three weeks since Hermione's return that they received an answer. A scout raced into the large library where Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Queen Lily were huddled over maps and battle plans.

Ron recognized him immediately, "Seamus, what's going on, what's happened?"

Hermione brought a chair for him but Seamus shook his head as he caught his breath. Standing a little straighter he reported, "It's Voldemort, he and his army are on the move."

An instant silence settled into the room.

It was Ginny who broke it, "So he's finally decided to show his face."

"What's happened exactly, Seamus?" Harry asked.

"I was at my usual post, by the edge of the forest, when I heard some odd sounds. I went to take a look and found it was Voldemort's army assembling in front of his castle. There must be thousands. I took in the situation and quickly ran to my horse and rode hard, but they must have seen or heard me because the next moment I was on the ground while my horse had an arrow through its leg. I ran from that point on and didn't stop until now."

Seamus waited a moment for everything to sink in before continuing. "I'd say no more than four hours will they be at our gate, with more than several thousand soldiers."

Harry nodded at this, turned to Ron and asked, "We have how many men, exactly?"

Ron's face darkened, "I could only give a rough estimate but I would say around four thousand, maybe less."

Harry immediately jumped into action, "Ron, I want you to go down to the barracks and camps, get the soldiers armed and ready. Meet me by the front gate in one hour." Ron nodded and left.

Turning to scout Harry ordered, "Seamus, I need you to ride to Dumbledore's estate as fast as you can. He should be there now, on the eastern lands, tell him we are in need."

Seamus gave a fast salute and took off for the stables.

Harry turned to the three women behind him. Hermione had silently been taking the news in, Ginny was concocting plans for battle, and Queen Lily was trying to decide the fastest ways to get the villages to safety.

"It seems it really is time." He ran his fingers through his hair and began forming a plan. "Mother, I want you to help the villagers escape to the southern lands, you should be safe there until someone comes for you. Ginny, I need you to go and prepare the archers and pikemen, make sure every hand has the finest weapon we can find. When Dumbledore arrives relay to him what is happening and make sure he has the wizards prepared."

Harry turned to Hermione. "I want you to go with mother when the villagers leave; you'll be the best defense for them in case Voldemort….. in case any problems arise."

Each woman nodded her understanding and left to her duties, except Hermione. Standing there, looking Harry in the eyes, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, annoyed.

Harry looked determined, "I'm making sure everyone is safe."

She took a step closer to him, "You can't protect me Harry, you're not suppose to. This is why I was brought here, to fight this battle, to help save Gryffindor."

"I don't want you hurt Hermione. With my mother is the safest place you could be right now." Harry retorted.

"It may be the safest, Harry, but it's not where I want to be, it's not where I belong. I belong with you, on the front line, helping the men I've come to respect and care for. That's where I should be."

Harry grabbed her hands, "Please Hermione, for me. Don't be out there, I thought I lost you once, I couldn't bare it if I lost you again."

She took her hands out of his and brought them to his face, he visibly relaxed and his eyes shuttered for a moment. "You will never lose me. I'm apart of you, just as you are apart of me. I'll always be with you."

She brought his head down into a reassuring kiss. The kiss quickly became passionate as Harry's tongue trailed Hermione's lower lip, causing her to release a moan. Gaining instant access his tongue darted in and out causing her to go weak in the knees. Harry lifted her and brought her to one of the couches along the wall, setting her down so he lay on top of her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you" he whispered, his hands finding their way under her shirt. She shivered at the contact.

Her own hands began winding themselves into his ebony locks; she brought her lips to his ear and whispered in return, "As long as I'm with you, nothing could ever hurt me."

He held her tighter and crashed his lips to hers. Touching every area that was bare, and some that were not, he expressed over and over again how much he loved her, and

She showed the same affection in return.

The news of Voldemort's army spread fast among the villages, all which made haste to the castle's gates. They were directed to the castle's southern gates, where the Queen was preparing caravans for departure. The main army began massing one hundred miles away from the castle, a total of about four thousand soldiers, two thousand pike man, one thousand archers, and a large amount of farmers that wanted to defend their homes and families.

Ron road back and forth trying to set up the soldiers into final preparations, fixing a mail shirt or checking weapons, all the while looking quite intimidating in his battle gear. But no more intimidating than Harry.

Riding on the front line, Harry ordered them to move out; Hermione felt a shiver of awe run through her at the sight of Harry in such a commanding state. He looked more like a prince, a general, than the young, light-hearted man deep down she knew he was. She traveled along side him and Ron as the army marched behind them, Ginny rode with the archers, checking and rechecking their supply of arrows as they traveled.

No words were uttered between the three commanders during their trek, each contemplating his or her own future, what would lie in wait for them at the end of this battle, this final battle. It didn't take long for them to reach the battle grounds.

A vast expanse of grassy land, bare except for the stones that were raised from the hills. The slopes they were now descending would be excellent for the archers to take aim with and provide fair cover. Only a couple of miles from the other end of the grounds stood Voldemort's castle; a dark and dreary place that sent a shiver through Hermione as the memories from her time there flooded back.

Finally the entire company settled to a halt at the base of the slopes, facing in the direction of Voldemort's army that was to appear any minute.

Slowly, they came as if a dark shadow was spreading over the land. Voldemort's army climbed over the last rise and now stopped a few hundred yards from their position. Every beast imaginable could be seen or heard, some straight from nightmares.

After a moment of silence Harry turned to his men and spoke loud enough with such courage and conviction that it gave the men hope and the strength to fight.

"My friends, I know that you realize what this day means for all of us. I know many of you have never killed a living creature, have never had to fight against such great odds. I want you to remember your loved ones when faced with an enemy. Think of your wives, your children, your lovers, and your siblings. Remember that each man you cut down, each beast you halt, that is one less that your family remains safer. This fight will be hard but do not give up hope, never give up the hope that we can win, that we can protect all we care about and believe in. I fight for my family today, my family and for Gryffindor!"

The men raised their weapons and shouted, "FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry turned to face the dark army and stared at it for a moment. He seemed determined, no fear rested in his eyes. Turning to Hermione he asked one simple questions

"Are you with me?"

She smiled and pulled out her sword, spinning it at her side, "Always, my love."

He smiled and turned to Ron. Ron gave him a grin, "I've been ready for this a long time."

Harry nodded to him and raised his sword, dropping it twice quickly. Ginny caught the signal and shouted her command, "Archer's take aim, and release!"

Thousands of arrows were shot off the cliffs above and, with the help of the wizards under Dumbledore's command, reached the first few lines of the enemy's army. Anguished cries were heard as the fallen tumbled.

Harry felt more than heard Voldemort's command, "Attack!" The massive army began to charge, trampling their deceased comrades.

Harry watched them rampage, and felt more determined than ever.

_They will not harm my family, they will not harm my people, and they will not harm Hermione_.

Raising his sword high into the air, Harry took a deep breath, "FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" every man roared.

Harry charged forward, with the rest of the Gryffindor army right behind him.

Hermione's heart pounded in her ears as she urged her horse faster and faster, releasing the reins she drew a long dagger to accompany her sword.

Hermione pushed her horse faster, pulling ahead of Harry's.

With roar she collided with the enemies' army, cutting down two men on contact with the rest of her men following her into the midst of the battle.

Trying to stay close to Harry's side she continued to cut down and kick men away from her horse as she pulled forward toward the castle. One villain caught her by the leg and almost unhorsed her but the next moment he released her and fell to the ground, an arrow lodged in his back.

A few feet from Harry now she saw he was being assaulted by several men. He cut down two of them but before he could pull his sword from the corpse an archer let loose an arrow, aimed directly at his heart.

"NO" shouted Hermione, thinking fast she pushed off from her horse and shielded Harry's body with her own. Falling to the ground, she grimaced from the pain that they arrow in her side was causing her.

Three men came at her at once all of a sudden, one with an axe, the other two with long swords. She parried off two attacks with a sword she picked up from a corpse. Feinting, the attacker with the axe dropped to his knees, dead before he hit the ground. She continued to move forward while fighting the other two, trying desperately to keep up with the troops.

"Racardi mortes" she gasped and the two assailants fell, dead with veins broken in each neck.

She ran to try and join Harry who headed straight for Voldemort.

Harry pushed forward with his men, not stopping to engage in any one fight. His goal was clear and simple.

Find Voldemort. Kill Voldemort.

With Voldemort gone, his army would retreat, even surrender, knowing they would have nothing to protect them.

Harry struggled on, his eyes never leaving Voldemort's position for long, he battled with the few idiots brave enough to face him.

A pike man came at him from out of the crowd but Harry was too quick for him. He made his horse rise onto his hind legs and stomp down to make the man jump back, where Harry quickly disarmed him and stuck his blade through the attacker's chest.

Harry turned to his side to make sure Hermione was okay but was shocked to find she had fallen behind. Turning his horse around, he searched through the fray, spotting her taking on three very large men. She dispatched them quickly, to his relief, and turned toward him. They held eye contact for only moment before Hermione shouted,

"Go on! Don't stop! I'll be alright."

"Hermione! No!" Harry shouted, trying to turn towards her direction but his stallion would not cooperate.

"Harry go! Find him and fight!" Hermione yelled. Time seemed to stop for the two in that instant. There was no battle, no one was moving, the only ones in existence were them. Harry released a strangled cry and nodded, pushing his horse towards the direction he had last seen Voldemort.

Hermione smiled for only a second before realizing the rest of the army was pushing on, leaving her with a bunch of angry enemy soldiers.

"It's their champion!" An ugly brute called out to his pals.

"Circle her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Hermione found herself encircled by some of the meanest and ugliest creatures she had ever seen, but the most horrid was the one that was coming to meet her in the center.

A giant, ape looking creature, his muscles appeared to have muscles but his head seemed to be rather empty. He gave her a lopsided grin that was far from attractive as he tossed his two handed sword from one beastly hand to the other. The crowd surrounding them cheered as if in some sporting event, seemingly unaware of the battle raging around them.

Hermione could see through the circle that some of her men were trying to get to her, trying to help her, but kept having to fight a random opponent. She was on her own. She stood tall, despite the pain in her side steadily growing worse, and raised her sword, dropping into her battle stance.

The ugly brute laughed, "So that you know who is sending you to your doom, my name is Goyle, your executioner."

Hermione was unfazed, "It'll take more than muscle to defeat me."

Goyle smiled, "Do you like them, my muscles I mean. A special spell, compliments of Voldemort himself. They help me crush anything in my way, and right now you are my only obstacle."

The men around him hooted and cheered but Hermione stood strong, deciding she would rather die than show these men weakness.

"Stop talking and fight." She demanded.

"With pleasure!" Goyle lunged at her and she parried it away, but just barely.

Her last thought before returning an attack was,

_Hurry Harry_.

The din went unnoticed to Harry as his only focus was the man who now stood before him. Dropping down from his steed, sword in hand, Harry walked forward and faced Lord Voldemort.

Men on both sides stayed clear of the two, sensing the power that each retained. A few halted their individual battles to focus on the two generals, while others quickly dispatched their opponent, giving their complete attention to the spectacle. All of this went unobserved by Harry and Voldemort.

"Well well, Harry, I'm impressed. Facing me alone, courage your father never had." Voldemort chided.

Harry didn't flinch, just retorted "Odd, as I recall it, you didn't even try to breathe wrong while my father still lived."

Voldemort grinned, "Simple planning. Lulling the enemy into a false sense of confidence and comfort. As you can see, it worked. The fool felt it safe to die, and the little prince went off to plays knight."

Now it was Harry's turn to smile, "And yet you still managed to lose against three women. Well done Voldemort."

Anger appeared on the Dark Lord's visage "Lucious was severely punished for that little mishap. I assure you I will be the victor today."

"We shall see your _lordship._"

"Soon to be your Majesty."

Voldemort launched an attack to the head quickly followed with a spell "Expellairmus."

Harry dodged the attack and managed to barely hang on to his weapon. He took a moment before counterattacking. A few feint attacks along with some disengages had Voldemort slightly out of breath and bleeding from the left arm.

"You know your swordplay, I'll give you that. Let's see how well you can avoid my spells!" He began to say whatever spell came to his twisted mind, continually throwing curse after curse at Harry.

Harry, to his credit, did not just wait for the curses to reach him but parried and evaded them, trying to keep a certain distance between himself and the Dark Lord.

"You can't keep this up forever, Harry!" Voldemort yelled in his growing frustration.

He was right. Harry knew he could not keep going at this pace. And the longer he did not strike a final blow, the longer Hermione remained in danger.

"Luckily, I have a trick or two. Petrificus Totalus!"

Slightly stunned, Voldemort was almost hit with the on-coming spell but spun away at the last second.

"So, you can perform some magic. That still won't save you! Everything you see shall be mine, everything you've ever touched, including" he chuckled, "your little champion. My spies tell me she is quite good at what she does, on and off the battle grounds."

Harry flew into an enraged attack, slashing wherever he could, firing off spell one after the other. "Wingardium leviosa! Atrissio! Reducto!"

Voldemort returned his attacks with some violent moves of his own, finally calling out the one spell he'd been saving for Harry's final demise.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light burst forth and was headed straight for Harry.

Suddenly, Harry found himself engulfed in the light and at first all he could hear was Voldemort's joyous laughter. Feeling a little light-headed he tried to sit down but his legs no longer seemed to work. Out of no where he heard an echoed voice from a distance, a voice that made his heart sing,

"_I will always love you_."

He tried to see through the haze but could only identify a distorted figure walking toward him.

"_Come back to me_."

He reached out his hand and the figure took it, yet he could still not recognize this person.

"_Harry_" she, it was definitely a woman's voice, sounded so far away and continued to echo, yet he was right next to her. "_Come back, stay with me_."

He nodded, though unsure if the woman saw, he took a step forward. Another and another he never let go of the woman who was becoming clearer with each step.

Finally he came to what he could only describe as a doorway of some sort. The light pouring out illuminated the woman until she became crystal clear. Harry smiled and raised a hand to her face.

"Hermione." He murmured.

She smiled at him, "Go, love." Harry's smile widened and he jumped through the doorway.

The next thing Harry knew, he was back on the battlefield, lying on the ground with Voldemort's back toward him, shouting his victory.

Harry quickly regained his wits and jumped up with his sword in hand.

"We have won! Bow to your new king!" Voldemort shouted across the field as men stopped their fighting to listen and watch.

"Not quite, Voldemort" Harry said raising his blade, the tip of which was pointed directly over Voldemort's heart.

The Dark Lord spun around with shock and surprise covering his face which quickly turned to rage.

"No! No one could have survived that curse!" He began to raise his blade but Harry quickly disarmed him.

"I am Harry James Potter, King of Gryffindor, rightful ruler of these lands, and your end, Voldemort." Harry proclaimed. Before Voldemort could make another move Harry thrust his sword straight through the snake's chest while shouting the words, "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort released a final anguished scream before collapsing in a blast of emerald light.

Harry pulled his blade free and turned back toward the battle field. He noticed that while his army had taken massive losses, half of Voldemort's men seemed to have vanished, while others looked lost.

"Followers of the Dark Lord, surrender or die, those are your only choices. Your leader is dead; follow him into the unknown if you wish, but I want no more blood shed this day or ever again. " Harry announced.

While most threw down their weapons some tried to run back toward the castle only to be killed on the way. The army of Gryffindor shouted in joy but Harry didn't share in the excitement. He had only one thought.

_Hermione. _

"Ugh" Hermione grunted as she fell to the ground once more. The men surrounding her cheered on and even started to bet on how long she would last.

As a pack, the whole lot of them moved far from the main battle so as to enjoy their sport better without having to deal with the irritating problem of killing another attacker. Hermione had tried to stop them several times but was in no condition to fight more than one battle at the moment.

This Goyle creature was just as strong as he looked. And Hermione was just as mentally tired as she was physically. The mental fatigue came from using so much magic, especially on the spell she used to save Harry.

She had felt her heart break and looked over to see Harry fall. Thinking quickly, she did two things at once; cast a blinding and silence spell to pause her current battle and a spell that she had only read about. The lost love spell was supposed to bring you to your one true love no matter where they were. She had found and returned Harry to the land of the living quickly but performing it took a lot of energy. She knew she would do it a hundred times over if it meant bringing Harry back from the dead.

Now she lay on the ground, surrounded by brutes and mercenaries, far away from her home and very much alone.

She tried to stand once more but fell again; her blade dropped to the ground and was kicked to the side. The pain was so bad that she could barely breathe, and she had already lost so much blood. Goyle came over and kicked her in her side again, hard.

"Take is easy there, save some for the rest of us" one of the men laughed.

_I need a miracle_

"AH!" someone screamed as a sword erupted from their chest. The men in the circle now became aware of their surroundings and found not only was the battle over but they were sorely outnumbered.

With the distraction capturing the men's attention, Hermione extracted a spare dagger she had kept in her boot. With the last of her energy, she plunged the blade deep into Goyle's over muscled chest. He starred down first at the knife, then her. Letting loose some kind of a garbled yell he fell, his body changing back to the puny form he must have retained before the spell, which meant only one thing.

Harry defeated Voldemort

_He won, he's safe. _

Hermione fell to the ground, no more strength left in her. She hazily watched as her comrades dispatched the men around her mercilessly. One tall red head was particularly vicious with the Dark Lord's followers and let them suffer before dealing them their final blow.

As Hermione lay there, sliding into unconsciousness, she heard a voice call out her name.

"Hermione!"

She was being lifted onto somebody's lap gingerly and felt splotches of rain fall on her face.

No, not rain, tears.

"Harry" she said weakly, trying to raise a hand to his face. He grabbed the hand and held it against his cheek, leaning into her calming touch.

"Hermione it's going to be okay. Ron went to get the wizards and they are going to heal you. It'll be okay." Harry said rocking her back and forth gently, as if the simple motion would help her get better. "Please forgive me."

Hermione was confused, unsure if she heard him right. Forgive? "For what?"

"For not being here sooner, for not protecting you better."

She smiled at him, "You weren't suppose to protect me, love. I was supposed to protect you. And I did, that was my destiny, to love and protect you."

He choked back a sob, "You brought me back. You found me and brought me back to you, why can't I do that with you?"

"Because it's my time." She replied simply.

"No! I refuse to believe that." He kissed her on her forehead, on her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her supple lips. Soft, swift kisses, as if they would save her. "We've only just found each other, I won't let you go. You can't leave me, my life isn't worth living without you."

She raised herself and held his face in her weak hands. "Harry, I will always be with you. I love you." She grunted in pain and laid back down, her breath turning shallow.

Harry panicked, "Where are the wizards!" he shouted around him. Some men went to help search for them while most stood there and looked down upon the woman they had come to respect and love.

Harry took her hands within his and, starring into her face, started to say words that seemed to come out of thin air. "Reverto meus pectus pectoris ut mihi, tribuo suus ago."

As the last word left his lips Hermione began to glow. A bright white light seemed to flow from within her and became brighter. Harry had to look away but didn't release her hands. When the light finally dimmed, his eyes returned to Hermione's form.

At the sight he let out a cry.

Author's Note

This (long) chapter is dedicated to two people specifically. To Searcy for the inspiration and to Lina for finally showing me the way to write a chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who ever bothered to read my story and/or review. I know there are a lot of grammar and other mistakes (even though I've read it over twice) but I hope you enjoy this long over due installment. One more chapter to go.

Fun Fact: Out of all the chapters, Chapter 2 has the least reviews but most hits. Chapter 7 has the most reviews but least hits, go figure that out.


	10. Purpose

Purpose

The darkness was beginning to consume her.

She could feel it racing down her throat into her veins and clouding her brain. She tried lifting her arms but found them to be as heavy as lead, her legs weighed the same.

Pictures flashed through the endless night like lightening in a storm.

Her parents holding her when she was born. Laughing with Ron and Ginny by the old practice ring. Graduating college, getting her diploma, and saying good-bye to her friends. Lucius Malfoy slamming a sword above her head, pained screams echoing in her ears.

And Harry…

Harry holding her at the ball, nuzzling her cheek. Kissing her in her room, setting her body on fire behind the waterfall. Fighting with her over some battle plan, debating on where to place troops. The vision of her taking an arrow so he would be safe.

_Safe. He's safe_ she thought.

Suddenly, a vision appeared of a dark man raising a wand above Harry, who had no weapon.

"No!" she cried out, "Harry, look out!" But he couldn't seem to hear her.

"Harry!"

Reaching out, she flew at Harry, trying to pull him out of the way only to find he was no where to be found.

And she was not on the battlefield.

Hermione sprang up and looked around, noticing two things: she was in her room, in the palace, which was bathed in sunlight, and her head ached terribly.

Suddenly, her door opened and entered a servant carrying sheets that, upon seeing Hermione awake, promptly dropped the linens and ran off. Hermione fell back on her pillows, closing her eyes, trying to soothe her aching head.

Flashes of the battlefield came back to her from behind her eyelids. Millions of questions ran through her mind as she remembered some of the gory details. Were her friends ok? Was Harry ok? Who had they lost?

Her head felt like it was about to split in two. The pounding behind her eyes increased, echoing in her ears, but she began to realize that the pounding wasn't entirely coming from her head and found she was right.

Ginny came rushing into the room, took one look at Hermione and jumped to her friend's side. She took hold of her hand, "Oh, Hermione! I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all so worried." She said in a relieved voice.

Hermione gave her a faint smile and rasped, "Glad to see you're well too, Ginny." She coughed a bit and Ginny went to the other side of the bed and handed her, what Hermione could only guess was, a potion and within minutes of drinking it, her headache dispersed and aches dulled.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly.

"We've had the strongest wizards watching over you, at least the ones that have been able to be spared." Ginny told her while replacing the cup on the table. In answer to Hermione's curious face, "Harry defeated Voldemort, but His followers are still on the loose. We've been hunting them down, either letting them face justice or be killed on the spot." Hermione nodded, taking in the information. Rounding up the closest to Voldemort would stop anyone from rising to take his place, at least for some time.

_We're finally free of Voldemort, finally safe… Safe…. Harry!_

"Harry! Ginny, is Harry ok?!" She asked worriedly.

Offering a calming smile she informed, "He's fine. A few bruises but my brother has had worse tussles than that." Her face darkened for a moment. "There was a frightening moment when he was stunned at Voldemort's feet, but then he rose and fought with some new found strength."

Hermione remembered seeing Harry fall, and one of those visions pictured a green light. _He was stunned? Is that what happened?_

"Harry's actually out right now helping with the rebuilding of certain villages."

Hermione smiled, _Just like Harry._

"He's been so worried about you. He didn't leave your side for three days, not to eat, sleep, or anything. Mother finally made him leave." Ginny chuckled at the memory of her mother reprimanding her love-struck brother.

Something sparked in Hermione's mind, "Ginny, how long have I been unconscious?"

Tentatively, Ginny informed her, "Almost two weeks."

"T - two weeks" Hermione stuttered in disbelief.

Ginny nodded, "We were really worried when you didn't wake after the first week. Dumbledore gave you a few potions everyday and you still didn't show any signs of waking."

Hermione started to move off of the bed but Ginny stopped her and demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be out helping, should be doing something useful. I've already lost three weeks" Hermione told her, still trying to get up, but her strength began to leave her again and she fell back onto her bed.

"No" Ginny told her, "You should be resting, you have no idea how lucky you are."

Hermione looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Ginny gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You almost died, Hermione."

"I what?!"

Ginny nodded, "You had lost so much blood and… well I don't know the details but by the time some of the wizards and Harry found you, you were almost gone."

Hermione closed her eyes, and a flash of light crossed her memory. A feeling of warmth and love flowed through her. A memory?

"So you are not to get out of this bed until you are perceived well by Dumbledore, himself. The kingdom can last a few days without you, you deserve a bit of a rest."

Hermione smiled and snuggled under her covers, "I don't think I'll fight you this time."

For the next month the kingdom put itself back together, finally free of a threat that had terrorized their lives for too long. Ron sent the troops to what villages needed help and took over the search for the last remaining followers of Voldemort. Ginny helped her mother with the negotiations for new trade routes and distributed supplies to all who needed them. Harry traveled back in forth between the palace and Voldemort's castle, destroying the last remnants of Voldemort's spells and workings.

Hermione herself enjoyed more bed rest, more potions and more boredom. Ginny, Ron, and Queen Lily visited when they could. Always saying how glad they were that she was better and how grateful for all the work she had done for them and the kingdom.

Though Hermione could hardly complain that much, as she was still regaining her strength, she did have one objection. She wanted to see Harry.

He had tried to visit her a few times but she was either asleep or he was called away on certain matters. She missed him and wanted to speak with him desperately.

She wanted to know if he was really alright. Wanted to know what really happened during the battle. Despite what everyone told her, she felt as if something was missing. All those pictures in her mind were still jumbled together and she was unsure what was real.

A few weeks later, Hermione found herself chatting with Queen Lily about the battle, the recovery, and plans for the future.

"If we continue to rebuild at this rate, we could be back to our former glory in a few weeks." Queen Lily hopped.

"Especially if the threat of Voldemort is gone. The people can live without fear." Hermione added.

Queen Lily nodded in agreement. She took Hermione's hand in her own and gave it a small squeeze which Hermione returned along with a smile.

"Hermione, thank you, for everything."

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't really do anything, Your Majesty. Really, it was Harry, he was the one to defeat Voldemort."

"This is true, but you gave Harry the strength to fight." Queen Lily told her.

Seeing doubt on her face, Queen Lily explained, "When Harry's father died, Harry changed. He became distant, diving into his royal responsibilities. He studied his lessons intently and became a great warrior. He also gained the intellectual knowledge needed to run the kingdom. He remained just as kind and just as always but in private he was quiet. He stopped spending time with Ginny and me, stopped hunting with his friends, and just stopped everything connected to his personal life. When he heard our allies were in trouble he jumped at the chance to go and help them, anything to get away from the memories of his father. I was afraid he would never break out of the prison he had built for himself. And then he met you. He began to smile more, act more alive.

Hermione, you brought light back into his life, a reason to live. If you hadn't come, I'm not sure if Harry would have had the strength to win, your love drove him. That's why I'm thanking you, not just for helping me and my kingdom in our time of need, but for saving Harry, for giving my son a new life."

Hermione's eyes became misty from the passion and the caring that came from Queen Lily's words.

Queen Lily pulled Hermione into a hug which Hermione returned. The two held onto each other for a few moments more before Queen Lily pulled back. Removing a strand of loose hair away from Hermione's face, Queen Lily told her, "Hermione, I understand what you sacrificed to come back here. The life you could have had back in your world, the family you left behind, and I'm sorry you had to make that choice. I know this place can never replace your home but I hope you know how much you are wanted here. And I hope that one day you might consider me as a mother, as I already love you like a daughter."

Tear finally fell from Hermione's eyes, her heart truly touched by the love she felt form Queen Lily and by the kindness of her words. She hugged her again and tightly.

"Thank you, I'd be honored to be seen as a daughter in your eyes. And you're wrong. I didn't leave my home. I was simply saying goodbye to my past, to return to my future. I am home."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad to hear you say that. This will always be your home wherever you go" She smiled at Hermione and added as an afterthought, "And please call me Lily, you are family now after all."

"Lily" Hermione replied, it had a very loving, homely feel to it.

Lily wiped away the tears that had appeared on her own cheeks and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "Dumbledore says you should be well enough in a few days, but I'd understand if you wanted a longer rest."

Lily smiled as Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No, I've had all the rest I can take and I feel guilty sitting her when there is so much more I could be doing." Hermione replied.

"I thought you might feel that way", Lily chuckled, "which is why I came up with a few ideas on what could need your help."

Hermione listened eagerly to a list of chores that could be done; helping the market place regain some order, straightening up the armory, sharpening swords…"

"Oh and by the way, there will be a ball in a couple of days that I intend on leaving security measures entirely in your hands." Lily added as she headed towards the door but Hermione stopped her.

"Wait, what? A ball? Now? I don't wish to question your decision but are you sure that now is such a good time for a ball?"

"It's actually a perfect time." Lily replied matter-of-factly, "The people's spirits are up, the rebuilding is coming along quite nicely, and we all deserve a little fun after everything we've been through."

"Oh." Hermione simply said, "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"It does indeed. And to add to the festivities it'll be a masquerade ball and all are invited. And I expect you to be there as well and not just as our head of security." Lily told her.

Hermione smiled, knowing it would do her no good to fight her on this point, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Lily" she corrected before finally walking out the door.

"Lily" Hermione murmured to the empty room, her mind elsewhere, wondering what on earth she would wear.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror pleased with the sight. Floor length and strapless, her white gown drew close to her curves accentuating her shape. It shimmered with a starlight effect thanks to a bit of magic, her mask had a similar spell placed on it. A delicate piece of cream colored cloth it covered most of her upper face with only her eyes to be seen. Her hair tumbled down her back in a waterfall of shinning chestnut curls that were sure to be a bother through the night but looked lovely. In all honesty she thought she looked…

"Beautiful."

Turning, she found Ginny leaning against her doorway. "Absolutely gorgeous," she complimented.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks, Ginny. You look stunning as well."

Ginny smiled as the compliment and brushed away some nonexistent lint off her elegant dark green dress. A scarlet mask lay over her eyes, straps tied behind her neck, her shoulder lay bare except for a few ringlets of hair that escaped the elegant bun that most of her crimson curls was pulled back into.

"Well I have certain days when I do like to put away the battle armor. But I don't go unprepared." She pointed to a jeweled encrusted long dagger sheathed that was belted around her waist. "Voldemort or no Voldemort, I don't see any reason to become too lazy. And speaking of…" Ginny revealed what she had been carrying behind her back. It was a replica of the same dagger that she wore. "We are sisters now, aren't we." Ginny smiled handing her the sheathed dagger. Hermione smiled in return, she had told Ginny what Lily had said and was glad when Ginny took the news happily.

"Yes we are." Taking the belt in one hand she and Ginny shared a hug. She put on the belt to match Ginny and thought how much better she felt with a weapon close at hand.

"In my opinion, daggers go with any gown." Hermione told her with a smile, causing Ginny to chuckle.

"Come on." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand, "We don't want to be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Heaven, forbid." Ginny chuckled again.

Walking down a flight of stairs, Hermione tentatively asked the question that had been on her mind for most of the day. "Ginny, will Harry be there?"

She nodded, "He might be a bit late, but mother has threatened him with the entire royal army if he does not appear. Trust me, he will be attending."

Hermione laughed. She wanted to know what he would be dressed as but decided to be surprised. Maybe she could figure out which costume would be his. With a deep breathe, Hermione entered the decorated hall.

They entered the Great Ball Room and Hermione had to stop and stare for a moment. It seemed to be bathed in a gold light with bright colors popping up everywhere. Tables lining one wall almost groaned with the amount of food placed on top of them. Many of the guests were situated around the tables talking, laughing, and being cheerful. In the center of the room, a large dance floor was reserved with an orchestra off to the side preparing for the joyous night.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Amazing." Was all Hermione could answer.

Ginny nodded with a large smile, "It always looked like this before the war, but I think it looks even grander tonight."

"It is definitely a sight." Agreed Hermione, who started walking into the hall.

A few of the lords and ladies present bowed their heads in greeting to Ginny, who was identifiable by the small tiara she had placed atop her curls before entering the hall. Hermione received fond hellos. Reputation preceding her, her escapades known throughout the kingdom, and further information has been supplied about the beauty that she was.

Before the actual feast began Queen Lily stood on the dais at the front of the hall with Ginny to her left and an empty space for Harry situated on her right. Hermione herself stood off to the side watching both her family and the guests, looking for any signs of danger.

"Welcome to all guests; noble and common alike," Lily began, "welcome to the joyous celebration. We've had a hard journey through these past years, lost many loved ones, gone through many hardships. But it has all led to this point. To our regained freedom, our stronger unity. Tonight we celebrate; tomorrow we start our new future."

Cheers broke out from the masked faces and applause echoed in the hall. Hermione herself shouted her approval, with Ginny beaming at her mother and applauding politely. Lily raised her arms and proclaimed, "Let the celebration begin!"

Music began to hum, laughter stirred, and wine was swallowed.

It wasn't long before the ball was under way, with guests of all ranks dancing, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Even Hermione took some time away from checking the guards and security measures to share a dance or two with Ron and some of her other friends.

Later, she found herself walking to a nearby balcony to get some air. Never really one for parties, she was slightly overwhelmed. Taking in a deep breath of crisp air, she remembered her first ball here.

_That was a grand affair too._ She thought, _and Harry had been so handsome._

_Harry._

She had wanted him so much then. And she still did. Leaning against the stone railing she closed her eyes. The memory of his hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Of his kisses along her neck leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Opening her eyes, her heart fell at finding that the dream did not become a reality. Releasing a sigh, she turned her back on the scene of a quiet courtyard and returned to the party.

_Harry_, her heart called out. She missed him so much; she felt her heart break a little more.

Standing in the doorway she surveyed the room, nodding politely and checking the guards were on their toes.

Her eyes stopped at the entrance doorway. A man draped in nobles' clothing, an emerald green mask shrouding his face with a matching cape resting on his shoulders, stood there seemingly searching for something….. or someone.

His eyes found hers and instantly she knew who it was.

"Harry." She whispered to herself.

As if in a trance, they both started walking towards each other, gazes never wavering. Finally they met in the middle of the dance floor. Without a word uttered, Harry's lips crashed down onto hers and Hermione let out a soft sigh.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her as tight against him as possible, while her arms curled around his neck, holding his head in place. His tongue traced her lips and she granted him access immediately. She, in turn, nipped and sucked at his bottom lip causing him to moan slightly. Passion and desire rose with every heated kiss they shared. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, checking for bruises, broken bones, but most of all for the simple need of touching. The room broke out into a thunderous applause from the guests who smiled at witnessing the two lovers reunited.

The two broke apart for air and looked into each other's eyes. As far as they were concerned there was no one else in the room.

Many people wanted to talk with the two youths but found that they could not gain their attentions as Harry led Hermione to a nearby balcony, no one disturbed them.

"Thank god you are all right, Hermione." Harry said once they reached the stone railing. Pulling her in close he whispered, "I was so worried, I didn't want to leave you, but the kingdom needed help and it seemed I was the only one they would listen to." He nuzzled her cheek, caressing her with soft touches that made her slightly whimper.

Hermione held him close, whispering in his ear, "I was worried about you too; I had such terrible nightmares about you." Pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, she continued "But I'm glad you were helping the villages, I would have done the same thing." This made them both smile.

After a few moments of silent rapture Harry finally spoke, "Hermione, during the battle, you should not have cast that spell." His hands capturing her cheeks, the need to touch her skin overwhelming him, he kissed her again. "You were so weak, you almost died."

Hermione smiled, "I couldn't do nothing, Harry. I was brought here to protect this kingdom. And there is no better way to protect the kingdom than by making sure you live." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and touching his forehead with hers she added in a soft voice, "I also couldn't let the one I love die. I'd give my life for you Harry, I'd give my last breathe just to know that you were safe and happy."

Harry's heart overfilled with the love he had for this woman, the woman from his dreams who had given him hope to live on, "Hermione, the only way I'll ever be happy is if you're with me. I almost lost you in my arms, you know. Somehow I managed to bring you back, I don't know how, nor do I care. I'm just grateful that it worked and you're here with me."

"Oh Harry" Hermione's lips first kissed his cheek, then Harry's lips who had a fire all their own. "You shouldn't have wasted your energy, but I'm grateful for my life."

Not one for crying when she was happy, Hermione merely smiled and leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I love you Harry James Potter" before promptly giving him a passionate, soul-healing kiss which he returned eagerly.

Breaking apart, Harry studied her face, his own becoming serious.

"Harry, love, what's wrong?" Hermione raised a hand to his cheek.

"I have a question, but I am not sure how to ask it." He said, his eyes softening slightly at her touch.

Hermione felt her throat close up a bit and butterflies appear in her stomach. _A question?_

She gave him a reassuring and loving smile, "Ask me anything and I'll tell you, my prince."

Harry smiled, "How can you do that? Give me courage with just a few words and a smile?"

Hermione laughed at this, "It's a talent, I suppose."

Harry leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes, trying to find the answer to his unasked question. Her hands in his, he took a deep breath and asked, "Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and my queen?"

Though not completely unexpected, Hermione gave a soft gasp. "Harry I….I love you with all my heart, but are you sure? I'm not exactly the perfect person to be a queen, and I'm not even from this realm. I'm not sure if—"

He cut her off with his finger pressed to her lips, "I don't want the perfect queen, I want you. Whatever your doubts are we can work through them, but please believe I have never been surer of anything in my entire life. I love you Hermione Granger, no matter where you're from, you've stolen my heart."

Hermione could not contain herself this time and let a few misty tear escape as she closed what little space was left between them. "Yes" she whispered against his lips before pressing her own to his.

Harry lifted her off the ground and spun her around while still locked in the most breathtaking kiss of his life. Breaking apart he brought a laughing Hermione back to the ground.

"This is not a very courtly way to behave, your highness" Hermione laughed.

"I could not care less, my lady" Harry chuckled in return. "And before I forget…."

He pulled from his pocket a gold ring and slipped it onto her finger. A diamond with two sapphires gracing its sides shone brightly in the moonlight, causing Hermione to release another gasp.

"Harry, it's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"It is pretty, yes. But you are beautiful, Hermione. This ring can dazzle the eye but you can capture hearts."

Once again Hermione felt her heart overfill with love for the man standing beside her and pulled him down for another kiss. This one, passionate and sweet at once.

As they walked back in to the hall Hermione turned to him, "Just question, your highness. How could you tell, in that hall of masks, which one I was?"

A mixture of surprise and disbelief crossed his face, quickly it turned into humor and he smile grew wider. "There were many things that I picked up on. The way your hair caught the light, the way the dress demonstrated your form." He buried his face in her hair and whispered into her ear, "But what made it so absolute was your smell. Vanilla is officially my favorite scent."

Hermione laughed and gave him a chaste kiss for his seeking skills.

Together, they walked back into the decorated hall and enjoyed the rest of the evening. They answered questions of the guests about the progress of the kingdom and what actually happened during the final battle. Through these stories, their love became even more of a legend.

Through the next few months the kingdom of Gryffindor returned to its former glory. Trade was reopened with the other kingdoms and the villages and towns flourished with renewed riches. The most spectacular sight of all was Gryffindor Castle. After some dusting and defense spells renewed it was a splendid place to live, let alone look upon and everyone inside its walls felt the peace of summer's day.

The halls of Gryffindor Castle were currently being decorated for a midsummer wedding that would be taking place in only a few short weeks, a well deserved joyful celebration that all kingdoms were invited to. Once the word had been sent that the Prince of Gryffindor and the Champion were to be married villages began to collect food for a majestic feast and celebrate the love of their two leaders. Everyone seemed to be in an ecstatic mood, all except one.

Hermione Granger sat at her window looking down into the market that was held in one of the castle's many courtyards. People traded their goods, vendors called and flaunted their wares for sale, and mothers scolded their children for not staying closer to them.

_Yes, just another average day in Gryffindor Castle _thought Hermione with a sigh. _What am I to do with my life now? There is nothing to fight for, no evil lords to defeat. What will happen to the powerful Champion now?_

Hermione chuckled at these thoughts; it seemed a lifetime ago that she had wondered what she would do with the rest of her life after graduating from college. _I wonder where life will take me next. I wouldn't mind not fighting in any wars; it was never really my plan to be a hero. And I'm not a scholar who will wile away the hours in a library, my grades showed enough proof of that. _

Looking up into the sky, Hermione spotted a few hawks circling above in the drafts. As they began to glide into the distance an idea began to form in her mind. _Perhaps…_

A knock on her door frame jarred her from her thoughts. Turning, she found Albus Dumbledore standing in her room with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Hermione, how are you on this fine day?" He asked coming to stand beside her window.

Returning her gaze to the scenery beyond the glass she replied, "Pensive. I was thinking about what I am to do with my life now."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, "You have completed the task that my colleagues and I wished, and did so quite well I might add." Hermione and he shared a smile. "You could always return back home, to where you were born and your parents reside and take up the life you could have there." He suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't really belong there anymore. I've made this place my home and I have family here."

"Perhaps you are restless and seek adventure?" Dumbledore questioned with a hint of knowing.

This made Hermione look at him, "Adventure? The entire time I've been here has been an adventure. I fought in battles, helped win back a kingdom, fell in love with a prince. It seems I've fallen into a fairy tale."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "And yet, you still seek something beyond what you have been given." Hermione frowned and returned her gaze to the window, searching the sky for answers.

"Hermione, you said it yourself. Gryffindor Castle will always be your home, it will always be here, as will your family." Dumbledore told her, taking a seat next to the window which had enraptured her attention.

"So?"

"So instead of searching through this window, why don't you search outside this castle for what you really want." Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his.

_Leave here? Travel?_

"I've never been much of an explorer. And I do have a wedding coming up quite soon." Hermione added matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure his highness would wait for the ceremony if he knew it was what you wanted. And as for exploring….you seem to be searching for a new role in this world. You will not find it sitting here in this room day after day."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Where would she go? Was it worth it?

"Professor…." She tried, but couldn't figure out what to say. Perhaps he had a point.

_He did bring me here. He hasn't led me wrong before. And I think I do need a change of scenery._

Taking a deep breath, "Where would I go?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and pushed open the window "Anywhere the wind takes you. It is your life, Hermione, it is your path."

With those words and a smile he left the room, leaving a slightly confused but peaceful Hermione to contemplate her next move.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked her, causing Hermione to look up from the maps she was studying.

"Hi" she said with a kiss followed close behind. "I was just looking over some of the maps of the kingdom and surrounding lands, are they accurate?"

Looking over her shoulder, Harry replied, "Well I believe they are only a few years old. I'd say they would be accurate down to a couple of miles. Why, planning a trip?" A touch of humor was added in these last words.

When Hermione didn't answer right away he became a little worried. "Hermione?"

"I was going to tell you."

Harry's expression fell from its jovial state into astonishment. "Where? Why?"

She turned to meet his eyes with her own. Taking his hand in her own she began to explain, "I was planning on traveling the land and perhaps go into some of the surrounding kingdoms. Not too far away from Gryffindor though, just far enough where the lands are their own and have no real Gryffindor provinces."

His hand began to tighten on her own. His other arm snaked around her waist and held her close.

_If I hold her close enough, tight enough, she won't leave. _ Harry told himself.

Hermione sighed and looked down. This was going to be harder than she thought. Raising her arms to wrap themselves around his neck she hugged him fiercely. Pulling back a bit, she brought his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss.

"Harry, love, this is not about you. You make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. And I do love it here, this is my home and Lily and Ginny are my family. Ron and the generals are my friends. But I need to find my place in this world."

Harry started to say something but Hermione cut him off, "Not just as a queen, I need to see if I can be more. Love, I want to be your queen, but I also want to see if I can have more of a purpose. I need to see what is out there."

Harry nodded his understanding. "You want to see if you can be more." She smiled at him and kissed him again. This time a kiss of reassurance. Reassurance that she would come back to him, and that he would be here waiting. "I love you" he said with is forehead pressed again hers.

"I love you too" she replied, breathless at how he made her feel.

He held her close for a moment longer before letting her go. "Well, let's get you the best maps we can. Don't want you getting lost on your way home."

Hermione told Ginny, Lily, and Ron that night at dinner. And though some gave protests, in the end they realized that no one deserved some peace more than Hermione, and if this made her happy, so be it.

The wedding was postponed and arrangements made for Hermione's journey. A week later she stood at the gates of Gryffindor Castle with her horse on her left, a pack filled with necessities on her back, and her friends behind her wishing her luck.

After a few short goodbyes and well wishes Hermione saddled up and began to ride hard out of the gates. She reined in her horse when she reached a hill that overlooked the castle.

Turning around she gave one last look to her home and whispered into the wind "I'll return soon, my love." And she rode off into the unknown that lay ahead. Perhaps if the wind was stronger, or is she listened closer she would have heard a male voice reply faintly,

"Be safe, my beloved."

Author's Note

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not happy with what I've written here but I figured you guys deserved something. I don't know when I'll get the last chapter out but hopefully it will be before the end of the year. If you hate it or like it please tell me.


End file.
